Cuando los astros se mueven
by Makio.Madarame
Summary: Sentía celos por ella, y le parecía molesta, pero tenia unos ojos atrayentes que no podía dejar de ver cuando estos se posicionaban sobre los de él. Si Boruto era su sol, Sarada era su tierra, solo con ella se sentía en su hogar. Lentamente desde niños ella se volvió su mundo, lo invito a su casa y compartió todo lo que tenia con él.
1. Capítulo 1 Mitsuki

p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "53de77118aebeb02f5ea47d5b48f1844" span style = "box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Golpeado justo en el corazón. / span / p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "c25d134aef3b70c26fa790133978d945" Empezar la escuela en la aldea de Konoha fue muy interesante y divertida, en definitiva seguir a Boruto había sido una buena decisión. Boruto era muy popular y escuchado por un montón de chicos de su edad, se reía, se divertían y se discutía con él, pero ella siempre que hablaba con él lo acaparaba, como si se trata de una especie de aversión con él, mientras que yo solo la conocía mediante los relatos de mi padre y el resto de mi familia: Sarada la Uchiha, ella siempre estaba en contra de todo lo que decía Boruto, como estaba obsesionada,  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "10d3c65946025ef1c5a90875d961f239" a ella o solo le caigo mal, cualquiera que sea la razón, la verdad no me importa, el mundo no se acaba por no caerle en gracia a alguien. Esa era mi postura hasta que los tres nos convertimos en el nuevo equipo 7./p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "94073da61f966491e11236dfbe710243" Seré prudente, aún más si se puede, y observar la atención para aprender a tratar con ella, las fricciones entre nosotros, desestabilizar el equipo y estar a la altura de nuestros predecesores. Con eso en mente le puse atención a la señorita Uchiha, más atención de la quisiera darle la bienvenida. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "562163c949c352e0bd76ea0a15849033" - ¿A ti te gusta Boruto? Le pregunté, había escuchado a su amiga hablar muchas veces del amor, y el romance, está tal vez, deliraba al igual que su amiga. / p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line -Altura: 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "470d10b3d37a787bf996cbbf041a152e" Ella me miró algo enfadada y luego se rió en mi cara -pensé que eras mas callado e inteligente, pero tal parece que tienes la cabeza inflada, al igual que Boruto. -Usó su tono burlón. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "df11e0e68b57cc335ea3235b6e9ef4f4" Caí en cuenta que debí saludarla antes de abordar el tema, supongo que por eso la hice enojar- solo tenia un poco de curiosidad. - No solemos encontrarnos de camino cuando en el sensei Konohamaru nos convoca al bosque por una misión. Su actitud cambio dispuesta a contestarme. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "93485cbca18051c5434484da9b447a00" -Es raro que preguntes algo así- alegó ella. - No me gusta Boruto, en ningún sentido, menos con su complejo de héroe y niño abandonado, podría superarlo de una buena vez, el séptimo está ocupado preocupándose por la aldea completa, es un excelente Hokage, no se porque es tan difícil de entender para él. / p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "4221e7c29f1df45125e0afc8ae3ff101" -Tú también te quejas por que tu padre no está contigo en este momento. En fin no debería meterme en esos asuntos. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "9bc56e3cf755a18b26e2a16b4135bb65" Sus ojos se afilaron al igual que armas, me iba a atacar, todo mi cuerpo me aviso del peligro, levante las manos para tratar de razonar con ella, entonces me sonrió y cometió un terrible error de creer que se había calmado, sonreí despreocupado, y en el mismo segundo me eclipso un dolor estremecedor en mi estomago, el puñetazo que me dio el mando a volar por el bosque hasta el árbol que termino con la trayectoria de mi vuelo, el sonido del crepitar de la madera, más el crujido de mi espalda, había roto el árbol. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "9337851bf9ff50e9b981019928c97f6e" Lo último que puedo ver con certeza mientras perdía la conciencia, era su figura muy lejos, y una sonrisa tristes, con una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla. Mi cuerpo no se pudo mover, no atendía las ordenes de mi cerebro, dejándome como el único espectador de su dolor, no ta mental, nunca le digas a un Uchiha que su padre la abandono, ni le des un sentido algo similar.  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "778bfdc41adb47d65b0f4e409876dfdb" Al respecto, con la ocasión de la conversación de Sarada con su amiga, esa que está mal de la cabeza, y lo mucho que desea conocer a su padre, pero que no molestarlo, yo iba con Boruto por unas hamburguesas y nos las topamos de casualidad. Es un tema delicado para ella, y no tuve la suficiente delicadeza con la niña, tal vez fui un poco injusto al compararlos a ambos.  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "0ea341917f87bdcd441aeb14a012aff8" Desperté algo descompuesto en la cama de mi departamento, vi el cielo blanco, era el techo de mi casa. He sido tratado por alguien, revisa mi estomago, que fue lo que absorbió todo el golpe de Sarada, agache la cabeza con una idea clara en mi mente. -No volveré a hacerte enojar Sarada- dije en voz alta jurando que estaba solo./p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "dfa207dccf7c2b3bfb7b9df3b853a4b1" -Me parece bien. -Escuche su voz en la habitación, miré sobresaltado a la ventana. Era de noche claramente, Sarada estaba abriendo la ventana de mi cuarto para entrar al aire. -Les dije al sensei y Boruto que estableció enfermo y pedí tu dirección para traerrte, cuando me envió mal por dejarte tirado en el bosque. - Me informó. / P  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "9e1d6ecb46893fac32f8c5dfb6d13542" Se paseo por mi habitación mirando todo, busca algo que desconocía, abrí algunos gabinetes y el ropero. Me dejo sin palabras, podría decir algo en este momento, o echarle de mi casa, esto es allanamiento a propiedad privada. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "20f8b9c0a60e30a833305f9792015fb9" -Vives solo - afectados, era la más obvia deducción- ¿Y no tienes padres? con lo insensible que eres al respecto, no me sorprendes así que fuera. -Su cara era de desaprobación completa, cada vez que echaba un vistazo en un cajón, puerta o mueble de mi casa. Acaso ... ¿le molestaba en la forma en la que vivo? / P  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "f91ca1cdf24c38a49717b7a8e1301160" -Los tengo- le respondo antes de sacar más deducciones, y es que Orochimaru valía por dos, salí de la cama. Mi respuesta hizo que dejará de inspeccionar, y comenzará a mirarme fijamente. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "4bbb28fe00135a1b6dd6f1e5bfb0ad89" -Cuando te traje no investigue más allá, disculpa no debería haber husmearen en tu casa, pero es una extraña oportunidad para sacar información de mi compañero de equipo, el menos molesto de los dos, además hablas muy poco de ti. -Señalo algo detrás de mi y yo me giré en busca de ese. /pag  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "bb48c1cc57dc2a6591645d187a5c4ad8" En mi velador había un botiquín de emergencia. Yo no tenia uno, acaso ¿lo había traído ella? / P  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "86eb9346561993c8fd4438fa854d1073" -Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no volver a reaccionar ante tus comentarios, que tengas buena noche Mitsuki- camino hasta la ventana y salio de mi campo de visión. No me prometió que no volvería a golpear, supongo que también tengo que poner de mi parte, debería exigirme de no volver a hacer un enojar por mi propio bien./p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "856d8abc8c1c3b2a7d5f8b10de48e9ec" Al cabo de un rato reparado de lo raro que había estado toda nuestra situación, por lejos era la persona más improbable que me visitaba en mi casa, y si podía llamarlo visita, cerré la ventana y yo tiré a la cama de espalda, lo que me dolió, bandejaéndome el momento en que me golpeo, sus ojos, esos ojos eran realmente peligrosos. No me corrijo, ella entera era peligrosa para mí, su mirada me atrapo por completo, y me obligo a bajar la guardia, pude perfectamente esquivarlo, pero me confié, me tape la cara con el manga arrepentido de mi inutilidad.  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "d22b42af4f93785dc6e1445a463be02d" Tenia un revuelto en mi estomago, el golpe pensé. Pero podría sentir un enojo irracional, ella me exasperaba en cifras catastróficas, poniéndole más atención a Boruto que a mi, si era el compañero menos molesto dentro del equipo, porque no se volteaba a verme por un solo segundo.  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "0b3095c4bd8780ee66f8473e3a233b4f" Grabe su cara de reproche en mi departamento, me molesto también, tendré que hablar con Karin-san para saber si me falta algo. Su rostro lleno de desaprobación y autosuficiencia al inspeccionar mi casa me frustro, de alguna manera ¿estoy viviendo mal? este lugar solo lo uso para dormir nada más ¿Qué había de malo entonces? obtenga mis alientos fuera, y solo necesito, el refrigerador para mantenerlos, y el microondas para calentar la comida nada más. / p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "3d1675257a1d39abbfc37b5a50e981e4" Los días pasaron y hubieron tres cosas que hice en adelante sin falta: Primero arreglar el departamento. Karin-san me dijo que mi depto, era tan plano como una hoja en blanco, así compre un florero, dos vasos, dos platos y palillos para dos personas; aunque no cocino en casa y tampoco tengo visitas. Segundo saludos todos los días a Sarada, ella me pregunta si eh dormido bien, mientras sonríe desvergonzadamente, es como un secreto que compartimos los dos. Y por ultimo y parte la segunda, no volvió a comparar las situaciones que han vivido, Boruto y Sarada, no se parecen ni son comparables en lo mas absoluto. Supongo que me he traumatizado al respecto./p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "45ef3ebf7cc1a10bbdeb881e51f424b1" del equipo, siempre trataría como una aliada, y no como la pegatina de Boruto. Me encontré muchas veces mirándola, sus gestos, o como acomodar su cabello, sus ojos, el color y la forma de sus gafas estéticas ¿siempre habían sido así? de lo contrario,  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" / p  
p style = "box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; altura de línea: 24px; relleno: 0px; " data-p-id = "cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" / p


	2. Capitulo 2 Sarada

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d954f3aecaffdb679a37986cf75355ba"Cenando con mamá me di cuenta que pude ser un poco cruel con Mitsuki, él vivía solo cuando se supone que tenia una familia, Boruto y yo nos quejamos solo por que uno de nuestros padres está ocupado para estar con nosotros, así que le pregunte como fue ser parte del equipo 7 en su generación. No quería oír lo de siempre, quería que me contará, si alguna vez tuvo algún problema con papá o con el séptimo, algo que la sacará de quicio y actuará exageradamente como hice yo, en este día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb5e46b59d3785aab55000f728dcac34"-¿Qué pasa Sarada?- mamá por suerte salio antes del hospital para poder cenar conmigo. Estos momentos son escasos, pero se como aprovecharlos al máximo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c715136c9791cfe8ada268cc7a77dcf0"-¿Tuviste alguna pelea con el séptimo o con papá cuándo estuvieron en el equipo 7?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56dd7fec613256c441db4ed8c057943c"Mi pregunta la sacó de sus cabales, empezó a reírse y luego se puso muy seria. Supongo que me va a contar una anécdota o dos. -¿Alguien te dijo algo? - yo negué con la cabeza. -Quiero decir los humanos crecimos y maduramos, ya no somos esos niños de doce años Sarada, por supuesto que tuve un montón de problemas con ellos, y solo quería matarlos algunas veces, a uno más que al otro. -Su sonrisa adornada su escalofriante voz al decir esto. - ¿Tuviste algún problema hoy querida en tu equipo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88791d791d498ce526d1e3a6e7f3d178"Entorné los ojos no me dio ningún detalle exclusivo o nuevo, ahora estaba cuestionándome, me resigné y tomé mi plato para llevarlo a la cocina -use tu técnica y golpee a uno de ellos temprano - me dio vergüenza admitirlo. La cara de mamá era de entera sorpresa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc84eb2bf8ab53e1d91deb34cf4afc63"-¿Mi Sarada actuando imprudentemente?- parecía muy sorprendida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fd84b94381daf670ba2407d8c50c887"-Si mamá me hizo enojar, pero yo pensé que lo iba a esquivar- es cierto, Mitsuki es un excelente shinobi debió haberlo esquivado, eso fue extraño, se quedo como un gato vendo a la luz. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95389d1954339cd53327f4a44881a623"-Boruto ¿está bien? ¡Voy a llamar a Hinata!-salio corriendo al teléfono, hasta que la llame. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9399fb530ed5815025c68335d7beb8b5"¿Por qué se preocupa primero por el idiota de Boruto? -No mamá, no a fue a Boruto, herí a Mitsuki. -Mamá bajo el teléfono, mucho mas extrañada. No sabia a quien llamar en tal caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0e14c358aa5933e065e84be1e2794d7"-Pero ese niño es muy tranquilo o eso creo- parecía pensativa -invítalo a cenar para disculparte apropiadamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6deec8e4a5b1a43eeea1903427e93a5a"-¿Qué? ¡No! mamá... está bien, estuve cuidando de él, no me fui de su casa hasta que recobró el sentido por completo y no parece molesto - de hecho me pareció que era muy fuerte, más de lo que debería para tener solo doce años, sentí como el fuego subió y se instalo en mis mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d31509ccd0d59a0a1c93f3b3e49b23ae"-¿No estaba molesto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a309c4864e3e4b9b931ccf582740b59a"-Creo que no, no hablamos al respecto. -Eso estuvo mal, muy mal, ahora como sacaré el tema sin parecer una molestia o una pesada delante de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4070496a0866ecc2e6812c798ade003"-Debió quedar aterrado. Invítalo esta semana y se cortés con él Sarada, son compañeros de equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edb29e4706a32fac24a121622c633c13"La semana trascurrió rápido y por suerte mi mamá tuvo solo turnos largos por lo que no notó que no lleve a Mitsuki a la casa. Las misiones fueron variadas pero como dice Boruto, ninguna de gran importancia, ya me tiene cansada con sus quejas y la maldita insistencia de pedir misiones que están fuera de nuestro alcance. Pero la cosa empeoró cuando vio al equipo de Lee, Denki y Iwabe actuar en un comercial, desde entonces no se lo saca de la cabeza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3704a135ddbb9ed3b8707a82c9f9073b"-Todas las misiones son importantes!- le discutí por enésima vez. Cansada de discutir lo mismo con él, cierra la boca como hace Mitsuki, instintivamente le miré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49d537e7b9c30dc4fb408a02ee0ec28e"-Cierto Boruto de otra manera la gente no pediría y pagaría para que sean realizadas. Como Genin no podemos hacer otra cosa. -Mitsuki dio un buen argumento a mi favor por lo general, le da el favor a Boruto o es muy imparcial y sale con cosas como: "no deberíamos pelear" " él sensei nos esta esperando" para que acabemos pronto nuestras riñas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc51e29046b4b596d8d89a9afbdab009"Esto enojo a Boruto y se nos adelanto, dejándonos solos a los dos, desde que le di el puñetazo no hemos vuelto a quedarnos solos, ni hablado del tema. Caminamos lentamente en silencio, estaba segura que él también quería hablarme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f825f2d5eeb7d113ecaf67db69fff80"Me di coraje y le hable antes. -Mi mamá me dijo que fueras a cenar a la casa- dije algo tosco, debí usar otra selección de palabras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d900ea6dbfa806ab4ac83dbbf0beb2d"Parecía sorprendido -¿Sakura-san?- yo asentí. -Lo siento pero tengo que ir con mi padre, llevo tiempo sin visitarlo y conseguí el permiso del séptimo, no puedo pedirle otra vez que me deje salir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adfeaf97ef6326e9dea3efdfd439fec3"-Hum- así que el séptimo tiene que darle permiso para sus salidas, no hay problema, tienes que ir a tu hogar de vez en cuando, podemos quedar en otra oportunidad. Le sonreí y él se detuvo de pronto estupefacto. -¡Ey mitsuki!- lo llamé. -No hay problema otro día puedo invitarte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0126c104acbbde0b0c9bd19959bcff78"De pronto volvió en sí -claro la próxima vez no rechazare la oferta. -Dijo con una sonrisa, me parece algo entrañablemente, pero esta fue la primera vez que me gusto verle sonreír, parecía ser real está vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5155a7f427a22740cbd5f52633787f93"Las siguientes cosas a considerar fueron muy tenues y parciales, que no me percaté hasta este momento que las estoy rememorando, en ese momento me parecieron no de poca importancia, pero... ¿cómo decirlo? Quizás me parecieron que estaban bien en ese momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbbd4bd6882fc6b8a360a18dc76cbb2c"Durante varias misiones en las que iba a saltar tras Boruto, cuando él se precipitaba Mitsuki me detenía, eso lo hace cualquier compañero, evitar que corra un riesgo innecesario. También comenzó a ser el primero en auxiliarme en caso de recibir un golpe directo, o que me mandaran a volar, su actitud no me hacia feliz, pero tampoco me descontenta, la confianza hacia él a ido creciendo con estos pequeños gestos y acciones que ha tenido conmigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b83f04d54b356645d22c1dc08f5da07b"En ocasiones no vemos festejando por el logro de una misión, chocamos las manos. Es agradables saber que alguien aparte del sensei, es confiable, y te puedes dar el lujo de ser un poco más temeraria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d184086a8fe7805e1267b90e1d670631"Debo admitir que mi curiosidad hacia Mitsuki a crecido, no se nada más que viene de la aldea escondida del sonido, que vive en un departamento solo, que no tiene absolutamente nada, y lo único que hace en su departamento es pernoctar, no parece en nada un hogar donde debería vivir, y a veces se refiere a alguien de su antiguo hogar, seguramente de un padre o madre, pero termina siendo un poco confuso, eh esperado pacientemente que se abra y me hable sin tener que espiarlo o interrogarlo. Le pregunte a Boruto para saber algo más, pero sabe mucho menos que yo, y eso que se profesan ser mejores amigos, eso me hace enojar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9bacd6acb90a37a2da8b2614e6cfea8"-Mitsuki- le hablé, ya habíamos terminado el entrenamiento con el sensei Konohamaru, Boruto se fue tan rápido como pudo, le había prometido a Himawari que llegaría temprano para jugar con ella. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc241270ffe8fc2d5fbbc91397bd47db"-¿Qué pasa Sarada?- siempre se iba sin ningún apuro a su casa y lo entendía perfectamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a60c96af6970a8db5187b040c146dd42"-Nada...- ¡maldición! ¿por qué no puedo decirlo? me asustas que un día desaparezcas ¡es fácil! pero él se quedó esperando a que terminará. -¿Mitsuki sabes cocinar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f325a7d8f26027898ec7430966165adc"-No, compro comida hecha- me respondió con su habitual sinceridad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="359050401d8cbf3fa202037b2adec5b3"-Sabes que eso es perjudicial. Aunque ya me lo esperaba, no tenias nada para cocinar en tu casa cuando entre en ella "esa vez"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="addcee7b5c0517d716fdc554c66b5b8e"-Eso era lo que estabas buscando- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron unos segundos. -Ponías caras muy extrañas y no me decías lo que estaba mal, me llevo preguntando desde entonces que era lo que tenias. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3f9b8af12a96ff7c2982ffa33bf6b03"Eso me dio risa, han pasado meses desde aquello aún recuerda mis gestos -¡Te voy a enseñar!- lo jalé de la mano y lo lleve a una tienda donde compramos diferentes ingredientes, primero le enseñe a hacer las compras, llegando a su casa, a pelar los vegetales, preparar caldos bases para sopas, arroz y otras preparaciones, cuando me di cuenta que era muy tarde, había mucha comida para solo irme y dejarle todo eso a él, mas si vivía solo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1da290f540567b05deaf9b811baf91ca"-Deberías llevarte una porción para ti y tú mamá, en agradeciendo por enseñarme a cocinar. - Sacó de los gabinetes unas loncheras, eso no estaba ahí la vez pasada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="336891232d7bdd1f03aa98ede313d73f"Y por supuesto ya tenía uno que otro utensilio para cocinar, lo noté muy bien -eso me gusta de ti. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1f489aab4d0b6e2135e6e4c0630acd7"-¿Qué cosa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="563986b7463f282fb62aa3407b138298"-Eres muy consciente de lo que te rodea, y considerado. Deberías dejarnos conocerte mejor, me refiero a Boruto y a mí. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cfa7296f80701b69ac34863a655cd50"-Lo haré. -Su sonrisa no era la misma que me había dado antes, me preguntó porque. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="318bdda7273beeb5a28c5398eccf4ae2"Me topé con Boruto en el camino -¡Ey Sarada! ¿De dónde vienes a está hora?- me preguntó Boruto, cuando pasaba cerca de su vecindario para ir a mi casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="496aaea2137afc7db66e4237c7309a95"-De casa de Mitsuki. -contesté y me arrepentí en el acto. Debí inventar una mentira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fbc27abe27008ca168395a28bf96118"-¡Qué! ¿Dime dónde es?- Parecía hiperventilado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f97070642ae0587c1dd408910ab99751"-Claro que no- apresuré mi marcha para llegar antes que mamá. Cuando llegue me di cuenta que estaba papá, corrí para abrazarlo, pero se veía algo molesto, y no lo culpo solo mira esa hora, por suerte el siguiente día tendríamos libre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6287d467df9e10538799d71a28488db9"-¿Dónde estabas a esta hora Sarada?- Lleve la lonchera a la mesa y serví la mesa para dos, ya que yo ya había comido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad9a1b2a5bccac4460112b6394aceeed"-Estaba enseñando cocina en casa de una amiga, traje algo para cenar- mi explicación pareció gustarle. -Mamá debe estar por llegar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b976a50e50feb684ef9d8093794413d9"-Se te hizo tarde- me dijo. Si papá, ya lo se, me confié por que nunca nadas por casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf4f8810f1e9c3dcf982740784c8dd3f"-Si papá, es que no sabia ni calentar agua- esto pareció darle gracia a él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="246724a6338b54efbbc8dc723f3f6461"-Hace unos años tú mamá era igual. - Comenzamos a reírnos, cuando sentimos el pomo de la puerta era mamá, y los dos cambiamos el tema rápidamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Capítulo 3 Mitsuki

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f0855efd65e057921e63c09912a7f87"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Racionar es importante./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f00d8a50da251e09721242a1f19172e6"Me costo conciliar el sueño, comí demasiado, pero la comida estaba sabrosa. Está segunda visita fue mucho mejor que la primera, aunque ahora lejos de dolerme el estomago, el pecho me esta funcionando mal, en varios momentos se me acelero el pecho, sobre todo cuando recuerdo esos ojos. No e como pero en algún punto logre quedarme dormido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c1f871e0efdda4a38f5ed1bf3fe44ab"Por la mañana me dirijo al centro de la aldea en busca de Boruto, pero no estaba en los lugares habituales, entre a la tienda de comida rápida buscándolo, pero estaba Sarada con su amiga, la que le patina el coco, fui a saludarla, tal vez ella sabia donde estaba Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54ef946a5e996989a1f991309da04a9a"-Hola- dije con una sonrisa cordial a las dos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa5b86c165ca28b9563bab8a38cd1d91"Sarada parecía feliz de verme o eso me gustaría pensar -¡Mitsuki! ¿Cómo dormiste?- la amiga la miró extrañada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e29eaee79f5b857a4145e34ab01b536"-No muy bien, no me pude comer todo lo de ayer- le explique, espero no se enoje. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf6aaf6f42e6b0b145db66e4cb2f0529"-No tenias que comerlo todo de una vez, debías racionar lo tonto, y guardar todo en la nevera- Cuando dijo esto me volvió a fallar el corazón. Me acaba de regañar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6076b5774db194bba45f73e02f1a444"La gorda se rió de mi -yo podría haberme comido todo y dormir plácidamente, pero no estoy interesada en ti, así que largo de aquí. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca9724b77b62be25b4e865d0e049d7ec"-Hazte ver la cabeza- le dije y le hice un ademán para sentarme a su lado, quería ver a la cara a Sarada, frente a mi. Por suerte no está tan loca y me dejó espacio para sentarme. -¿Han visto a Boruto? lo estaba buscando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fc87a7e8784d33cc1caea498398ac69"-Mi papá está devuelta, así que debe estar entrenándolo. -Me explicó Sarada. Aparento muy bien, su molestia, si su papá estaba devuelta, era lógico que ella quisiera pasar tiempo con él, en cambio, Boruto le restaba aquel tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="564551ae47da58f3df1112de9ebe6f40"-¡Tú papá es tan guapo! me gustaría que el mio fuera igual, y se viera más joven ¡Pero no! y encima tenia que estar gordo- gritó la Akemichi en mi oído, me le quede viendo, pero no le dije nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71d7497d8bc59acfa291ccbd409483eb"Tenia al frente una revista de niñas como las llamaba Boruto, y comencé a ojearla. El color rosa era predominante, y los chicos guapos como gritaba Chou chou, cada vez que aparecía uno en la pagina, alce un poco la vista, Sarada me observaba curiosa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1807204d40d583f21cccf367f1faf4fe"-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?- me preguntó. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2803ef4b69dfee3f14e6d0d75d0a7887"-Nada, es que me estás viendo. -Articule, ella solo sonrió y alzo los hombros. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6a6cc76ddadd5a8ce3685742a45b787"-¿Quieres un refresco?- me preguntó, más contestó la gorda con un afirmativo. Yo negué, no tenia hambre. Fue por le refresco de la amiga. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cab3aaf8e08387b2fbc793b2ebda39c"-Ya me he cansado de rechazarte, leer revistas de chicas no te dará puntos para volverte mi novio- me dijo la morena. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35d7fdc799ee9ac06bb4b7ffba736e10"-No quiero ser tu novio, solo quería ver a Sarada un rato -le dije ya bastante corto de paciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2291580d760973de8f02f423f4ad0a1"Pero esto le dio otro ataque cerebral a la chica, gritó y se puso colorada, por un segundo pensé que se estaba atorado con algún envoltorio vació, de pronto soltó la bomba, por suerte Sarada estaba en la barra -¡Te gusta Sarada!- luego con mucha soltura me lo restregó en la cara -yo no dejaré que un chico tan feo, salga con mi amiga. - Ahora más que nadie sabía de los peos mentales de la mejor amiga de Sarada, pero esta vez se estaba pasando, me puse nervioso y no tenía una buena explicación para debatirle, pero cuando llegó Sarada y vio que me estaba yendo me detuvó. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="535fb7d0933c3dc832a1041bf2d7b4e8"-¿Dónde vas? te compre un helado y una hamburguesa- dejó la bandeja en la mesa y me tocó el hombro, como si cuerpo se mandará solo me volví a sentar. Tome la revista y me metí en ella como si fuera la cosa mas interesante de la vida, por supuesto que le agradecí, pero me quería morir allí mismo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45da090dfb6121b963cebe3c2fd3c89c"Ellas supieron seguir con sus conversaciones mientras me comía el helado, me voy a indigestar pensé, pero no paraba de comer, hasta que llegue a una pagina donde había un encabezado que decía Doki-doki, hablaba de el pulso acelerado, ardor en las mejillas, y lo leí con mucho interés hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba hablando. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65e04418788893292924d3352a32d28c"Era Inojin con Shikadai -¡Ey! ¿qué haces con las chicas? ven a sentarte con nosotros- inconscientemente miré a Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ebbc0f69763d39eb86b1c0fb450aabf"-¡Eh! pero si no le estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo con la voz mas chillona del mundo Chou chou. Cuando casi me mato, hace unos cuantos minutos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="695bdcaa4ef943c07d2f5783d629733b"-Podemos sentarnos todos juntos- dijo Sarada, y como si tuviera un resorte, tome la bandeja a la vez que Sarada y Chou chou, fuimos asentarnos a las mesas de atrás, que eran para grupos más grandes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc1e0da4457439a934a8f07f027d8323"Los dos chicos equilibraban la conversación, hablaron de otras cosas, que no eran los dramas románticos de la piel morena, los doramas, y el actor favorito de la semana. Me parecía que Sarada era mas inteligente para habar de esas cosas, pero no todo era trabajo, pensé, en algún momento tendrá que distraerse con algo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6cf6c1d646866eca8c7ba61292509123"-Y ¿Boruto?-preguntó Shikadai. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="034ac04e68c79844c52f4d93703dfa5b"-Entrenando con Sasuke-san- contesté porque Sarada estaba distraída mirando para fuera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="565f1b83ed7d04a9d700c4c97083facb"-No creen que el papá de Sarada es super caliente- les preguntó a Inojin y Shikadai, los chicos pasaron de ella. No soy al único que se incomoda con sus comentarios y la ignora. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84ad269408fa5232b89d857e069c67e4"-¿Qué haces con esa revista Mitsuki?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa ladina. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa955755cda65f2d5e89f18c40f09887"-Es eso o encontrar guapo al padre de Sarada- al parecer eso fue muy gracioso, por que todos empezaron a reír menos Chou chou, ella hablaba muy en serio al respecto. La risa de Sarada se grabo en mi mente, fue un momento sublime, era muy raro verla reírse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b38b02a32a3c08567d8df7b10dd41b3e"Cuando nos íbamos, los chicos del equipo diez, se llevaron a rastras a la Akemichi, para ir a entrenar, está se fue chillando que quería ver el dorama con Sarada, yo me quede agitandó su revista, se me olvido devolvérsela, la guarde en mi listón en la espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32193899863d633490c093b7113b07fe"-Mitsuki me acompañas a entrenar- me preguntó de pronto Sarada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d1cd1cf7bbd28ec753bd38de92e2e7f"-Claro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="371874f47a85433128f8ea6ee56ad751"Corrimos hasta llegar a un claro, donde entrenamos hasta que Sarada se quedo sin chakra, yo fingí que también me quede sin chakra, pude comprobar que efectivamente puedo escapar de sus ataques de fuerza amplificada, y el impacto de flor de loto, lo que formaba la interrogante en su mente ¿Qué haba sido diferente ese día? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f41e5af1aa7abdf9ebc3adc3f878f1d"Sarada suspiró pesadamente mientras se tiró al suelo, sacó su mochila una botella de té y me la dio -antes dijiste que te dolía el estomago, no debí comprar te esa hamburguesa y el helado, pero quería que me acompañaras a entrenar. Aunque tampoco es bueno practicar con el estomago vació. -Parecía indecisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54b83c73eed5ca0d8a7c00de8896b249"-Comí por que quise- aunque el ejercicio ayudo bastante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e7a2fb2b2ea83b4bdc528d7e12fb1f8"-¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños?- esto me sorprendió. Boruto también me lo había preguntado con anterioridad, pero no le dí una respuesta clara. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1f29374bedc70e0f49bbd0a71fca400"-25 de julio- no había notado que faltaba poco para la fecha. No considero que sea una fecha en especial tampoco, nada bueno o malo ocurre ese día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5464ddc1e7961a08db484107d2de0e32"-¿Qué hacen en tu casa cuando llega el día de tu cumpleaños?- Parecía muy interesada al respecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65aa3dfda72611e5efe926f32be415c1"-Nada especial, solo me hacen exámenes médicos- supuse que se refería una fiesta como la que tuvo la hermana Boruto a la cual fuimos. Nada de cantar, decoración o comida especial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c4c34eb3c147444a027bd07e47fb684"-¿Qué piensas entonces de ir a mi casa a celebrarlo? -me quede escuchándola con atención sobretodo por la emoción que despedían sus palabras -le preguntaré a mi mamá, pero no creo que se oponga, podemos invitar a los chicos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e4cbc578b4a059b0137bedb0437a4a6"-¿Qué tiene de malo mi casa?- pregunté por si las dudas le faltaba alguna cosa a mi casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc0c5df9d6a5bc4bd86dd10109b65d27"-Es pequeña. -Asentí y continuo planeando lo que seria mi cumpleaños. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14c8b679bf39b4f2724861db32ba929f"-Por cierto Chou chou temprano gritó que estabas enamorado. Su grito retumbo en toda la tienda, no pude evitarlo- tenia una sonrisa demasiado amigable, tramaba algo -¿A quien se refería?- puso su rostro muy cerca del mio, mirándome fijamente, sostuve la mirada hasta que la baje avergonzado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb943c0f91ddba40edc7be8c9d78688c"Tarde un poco en darle una respuesta- ya conoces a tu amiga y su síndrome de heroína trágica. -Parecía decepcionada con mi respuesta pero se recompuso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d70ba7d8b44ba5840820b7017eeab481"-¡Esa Chou chou!- levanto el puño enojada, yo me hice un poco para atrás por si las dudas -ella es un poco... ya sabes, no lo hace con mala intención, no es que quiera molestarte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2532e252417c867c7269c0aa9227d4c4"-Si ya se, está enferma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec3244a193a8d39a2ca9b9bc81e44506"Casi al atardecer apareció su padre en el claro, la llamó. Sasuke-san tenia el semblante serio pero al verme arrugó la nariz, me preguntó si sabe que soy hijo de su maestro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5091845bef4085fad6112e5665582c1"-¡Hasta mañana Mitsuki! hablaré con mi madre y te avisaré con tiempo- se fue agitando la mano. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5c751601c1352194f59c328974a2ca7"Volví a mi casa dejé la reviste encima de la mesa, y guardé la botella de té que me dio Sarada, saque unos pocillos para "racionar", como me regaño Sarada. Este era mi primer regaño y estaba feliz, en definitiva no soy normal, no es que no lo supiera pero esto lo confirma. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4, Preparativos de fiesta

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55f360662982be67064b045184eef54f"El equipo Konohamaru venían caminando llenos de entusiasmo luego de practicar juntos, sin misiones, y siguiendo al pie de la letra las planificaciones de Sarada, habían tenido un estupendo buen comienzo del día. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa58cb72839f5363b8d6485bdbdc9167"-¿De qué vas a querer tu pastel? A mi me gusta de fresas con crema de nata- dijo Boruto con exceso de entusiasmo. Con la esperanza que su amigo contestara lo mismo que él, solo para darle en el gusto, como solía hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="111b37504c81ca796cf3336a076f56fb"-Entonces me gusta de esa- dijo Mitsuki, hasta que rebatió Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5fc94a11e4573b696476acd3a8e44e"-Ayer dijiste que el único pastel que has probado es el del cumpleaños de Himawari. Boruto no presiones para que todo salga como tu prefieres- acomodo sus gafas - la finalidad de la salida de hoy, es buscar las cosas que más le gustan a Mitsuki, así que no le metas ideas que no son propias de él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa6d75abef1f825373a5a2f3e5fe936d"Se quejó largo y tendido -últimamente estás muy sobre protectora con él. - Hincho las mejillas. -Además hay cosas que no me comparten, como por ejemplo donde vive Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d4fcbaaf0ae27b00b3de9d67ffa2a00"-No te lo voy a decir- Dijo Sarada con un desprecio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="342c6016177dcba978dde880ba357154"-Boruto es nuestro secreto- Según la Akemichi si compartes un secreto con alguien, eso te vuelve su amigo o algo así, fue lo que aprendió Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fcd57eadde14bcb18afdd8e5912bd57"-¡Ja! ya lo escuchaste ¿cómo te quedo el orgullo querido "sol" de Mitsuki?- llegaron a la calle donde iban, la chica se adelantó y entró corriendo a la tienda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="781ea343540be477108b1453b20fd24b"-Si dices que yo soy tu sol ¿qué es Sarada?- Boruto le preguntó con sus aires despreocupado y siguiendo aquel tema, la verdad que cuando el chico manifestó que veía a Boruto como su sol, el equipo nunca entendió a que se refería, y lo comprendieron como una de sus rarezas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11e228ea59951ab599b10be40708c076"El pálido chico se detuvo de golpe, pensando. Sarada abrió la puerta de la tienda y los apuró, para que entraran luego -Ya ordené. - entró nuevamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ce1cb3a8dd0494f3f179ec8738c8250"-Querías que compartiéramos un secreto- Boruto se paro frente a él con ánimos renovados. -Seria mi tierra. -Dicho esto Boruto lo miró extraño y sin poder entender, así que lo animo a entrar antes de que Sarada perdiera la paciencia y les gritará. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf0e04e824f74773c2f1ddc912d99a28"Como ya había dicho la Uchiha tenia una mesa preparada, con un bandeja donde habían muchos pasteles pequeños, aguardando con té para los tres, sacó una libreta de su mochila, la idea era hacer probar todos esos sabores a Mitsuki, para que esté pudiera decidir y luego comprar los ingredientes para su pastel de cumpleaños. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a4e2dbb3bd9eca81a036cd82a983076"-Habría sido mejor traer a Chou chou- dijo Boruto cuando ninguno de los dos podía comer más pastel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba41fb9aab5252e302e9fac53f280a55"-Acerca de eso, a Chou chou se le metió en cabeza que Mitsuki está enamorado de ella- esto le causa una estridente risa a Boruto. - Eres un payaso no se te puede decir nada en serio. -Se quejó Sarada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="349811c40ea528e9366bb860f1a23c9e"Se podía apreciar una mueca amarga en la cara de Mitsuki, definitivamente a él no le causaba ni pizca de gracia, la chica se hizo de animo para terminar el ultimo trozo de pastel que quedaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6deab450d10df367398a65fff961eb5"-Maldición eso fue mucho pastel, Mitsuki si no te quisiéramos no estaríamos haciendo esto. - cuando dijo esto el peli blanco se acercó y le quitó un poco de crema de la comisura de los labios, y luego la lamió, Sarada abrió los ojos, pocas cosas la sonrojan y esáa fue una de ellas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="898c6e3b03adf2e8640bab0c64822401"-Y al final ¿cuál fue el que le gusto más?- preguntó Boruto sin captar el ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84cfd044f9d2b1ee507e880e9e2b07f9"-T-todos le gustaron- le tembló la voz y tartamudeo por los nervios la chica, si se indigestaban y esté no se decidía, todo iba a ser en vano. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a048aefbbe5d49838641fdcef8ea22d0"-Ya me decidí, quiero ese ultimo que comiste Sarada. -La Uchiha se sonrojo aún más todavía y anoto el sabor del pastel, fue a hablar con la mesera para que le diera una cotización para el pastel de bizcocho chifón de limón, relleno de crema y fresas, con cobertura de queso y matcha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dce2522ada90e664816196e9eddd2622"Lo próximo en los planes de Sarada era comprar la decoración, pero Boruto ya había comenzado a echar todo para atrá,s alegando que estaba lleno y quería ir a reposar, pero en en realidad era ir a jugar con su consola a casa o con Shikaddai e Inojin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d3ee973dff73433d190ebeba201af55"-Cuando te invite Boruto te explique que debías quedarte con nosotros hasta el final, es importante para Mitsuki, nunca antes a tenido un cumpleaños apropiado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ae29a81f6dff7e28dc1dc5d5df1680c"-¿Nunca?- preguntó con desconfianza, Sarada aseguró que así había sido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cada955188212259d63eb74906a26972"-Depende de lo que consideren apropiado- agregó Mitsuki - A mi me había parecido que un saludo, y las pruebas medicas eran suficiente- cuando oyó esto Boruto, cambio de actitud. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4d297800f03f8398bd53f7482341e89"-¡Mierda Mitsuki! ¡Vamos Sarada hay que educar a Mitsuki!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55522a95cbae16eddf8bdf3c9ca14c9b"Entraron a una tienda de adornos y disfraces donde jugaron la mayor parte del tiempo, poniéndose artículos de broma, Mitsuki quería gorritos de cono como los que hubo en la fiesta de Himawari, pero los otros dos genin le explicaron que eso era para niños, y dejo de insistir hasta que encontró unas gafas de marco azul rey, los marcos plásticos no tenían vidrios o acrílico, se los enseño a Sarada usándolos en él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6bfe7e8644289d6ebd2880d8a7a402d2"-¿Cómo me veo Sarada?- la chica se voltio para verlo, tenia una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero esté no se conformo solo con enseñarle los lentes, también estaba coqueteando con ella. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="816a0005a8ca0ce6f6cc10c23caf25db"Boruto vi los lentes y de inmediato quiso unos iguales. No eran exagerados ni nada por el estilo -Oye Mitsuki ¿de dónde los sacaste? yo quiero unos también- busco en el compartimiento sacando unos dorados y grito -¡Hermanos de lentes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="990c2dd937a6073da9b277629d138069"-¡Ridículos!- dijo bastante enojada la Uchiha. Ya había comprado globos cartulinas, foami, servilletas, platos de cartón, estaba revisando su canastillo si faltaba algo y Boruto hizo sonar una corneta en su oído -¡Pero que molestos!- al voltearse los vio a ambos con el objeto de mal, les enseño el puño molesta y ambos salieron de allí corriendo por sus vidas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9b5c8d19643ae948d80735820911ed9"-Parece que la hicimos enfadar Boruto. -Trataba de verla por los vidrios de la tienda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc3e86e634440fb606b5e0d07b208524"-Puedes apostar que si ¡bueno en fin! Acompáñala a su casa antes que oscurezca Mitsuki- le pidió Boruto antes de irse -¡Hasta mañana!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="502fd96521e6d9f1650b594ee11847ed"Al salir parecía verdaderamente molesta y no ver a Boruto termino por enfadarla a otro nivel, caminaba enfurruñada con las bolsas en las manos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e6785d11748eaf638f1a7e6f7b9cd70"-¿Quieres que lleve las bolsas?- Pregunto como ofrenda de paz, pero ella negó meneando la cabeza. -Ahora íbamos adelantar los adornos ¿cierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34b8dcb05d8a780dfdc915a0af78a3ac"-Si, en mi casa, mi madre llegará tarde. - de alguna forma esto hizo feliz a Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ad820182d7b99abea43965bb92c4a9d"Entraron a la casa de los Uchiha, pero lejos de estar deshabitada como pensó Mitsuki alegremente, estaba Sasuke Uchiha sentado en el sillón mirando el reloj de pared. -Hola papá, llegue a casa- dijo Sarada al entrar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50bb093eee0e6e65adf15a5a206e8500"-Bienvenida- dijo con su voz calma. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ba9b5a502529612b1a98ece893b17b1"-Vamos pasa Mitsuki- La Uchiha hizo pasar al albino. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97d40fe4b6c0c3a862f3c837dd689fe0"-Buenas noches Sasuke-san- dijo al verlo de pie, analizándolo de arriba abajo. No era para nada disimulado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ad0a6c525cd3f8ee83c228afc95cb5c"-¿Ya cenaste papá?- esté dejo de mirar a Mitsuki y le confirmó a su hija que si. Sarada puso los papeles en la mesa con tijeras, más pegamento -Ven Mitsuki hay que trabajar- ella se sentó inmediatamente y comenzó a darle forma a los papeles con las tijeras, para hacer guirnaldas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ecdbded2ee34bbd73afc40d978549cb"El albino podía sentir la mirada fría de Sasuke sobre él, midiendo cada uno de sus movimiento, se sentó junto a Sarada. observando e imitando lo que hacia ella, para ayudarla con las decoraciones. Unos fríos y tensos momentos llenaron la casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7bb9c6b935a928269185154832ce5ba9"-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- estaba bebiendo una taza de té, su voz sonó lo mas hostil, para intimidarlo, y correrlo cuanto antes de su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="222fafeb1181cef9c2997b951af9f24c"-Mitsuki señor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82049a8cf023dbda61a7a55c0cedc2b8"Su mirada estaba clavada en él, más su cara solo denotaba que quería matarlo, o así se sentía Mitsuki -¿En qué equipo estás?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49145f4c7ed81512372909324011bbd6"-Con su hija, en el equipo Konohamaru. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="812324b5dc66803354c3b76f2f5bc892"-¿Qué es esto papá?- en ese momento entró Sakura, bostezando perezosamente hasta que advirtió que habían visitas, y su esposo estaba poniendo incómodos a todos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8e7e2d60e7fee1d62b8d53fda6fac02"-Regresé- dijo fuerte y claro -cariño por que no me sirves un poco de té, estoy exhausta- cuando lo vio ir a la cocina le gritó -también para nuestro invitado y no olvides a nuestra adorada hija. -Se acerco a Mitsuki y le puso la mano en la cabeza -hasta que te trajo a casa, es bueno conocerte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7ada30379da13bdb9be58dbf342e84e"-Lo mismo digo Sakura-san -no quería admitirlo pero se alegraba de verla, y no la conocía. La mujer era increíble, alivió la casa en un instante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba3a2ad06bf5599fdc273d762bf39e66"-Parece locuaz- dijo Sakura sacándose su bata de hospital y estirándose, se sentó a pegar guirnaldas, había pasado tiempo, desde que ayuda a preparar alguna fiesta de cumpleaños. Sarada era tan independiente que a veces se confiaba demasiado de ella. - Me gusta Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc24cce91ad136c04dc723f028d8ba81"-¡Mamá! - alegó Sarada que había entendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir. Mitsuki por su parte pensó que lo estaba consintiendo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="982becd86c8aa6953098a82c249b9dbe"Sasuke llegó con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té, que repartió a los presentes y luego le llevo un aperitivo a su esposa, que por la hora había comido, o bebido algo por ahí antes de llegar a casa, luego se fue a sentar al sillón a leer el libro que lo mantenía ocupado, antes que llegará su hija. Una vez Sakura comenzó a cabecear, Sarada comenzó a guardar los materiales y lo que quedaba por hacer lo haría mañana. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6361b53193aa2aad4f2b3e9e88214ad"-Dejemos el resto para mañana- dijo Sarada. Mitsuki se puso de pie, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d858775b2e1d9e5f79bf7b52645562a0"-Alto- dijo Sakura que se notaba a kilómetros necesitaba dormir -No se puede ir es demasiado tarde, venga quédate aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef2665398a20b602297f433a4bab9239"-Sakura deja que se vaya, tiene que ir con sus padres a su casa. -Sasuke parecía molesto y no parecía feliz con la invitación de su esposa, totalmente en contra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adce78b11b0d05c39b5e68364646b1f9"-Cariño tiene doce años, somos adultos responsables, no podemos enviarlo afuera de noche y a está hora- rebatió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b2b39aceb358661d19661a6891fd946"Mitsuki y Sarada se quedaron escuchando la discusión, expectantes al lado de la puerta, no es como si el albino tuviera alguna necesidad de quedarse, podía volver sin ningún problema, pero los chicos esperaron a ver el desenlace de la discusión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69ef8447dfbb3aac23223953ecaad824"-Ademas no tiene nadie esperándolo en casa- fue lo ultimo que argumento Sakura y lo ultimo que termino de convencer a Sasuke, quien puso cara de molestia. Odiaba perder en cualquier caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dba198c174c8e6398cdabf77474035dd"-Bien, niño sígueme. - El Uchiha le enseño la pieza de invitados, que casualmente estaba lista para ser usada, Sakura ya lo había planeado. Hasta había ropa que pudo reconocer de inmediato, era su ropa de cuando el tenia doce años, le trajo recuerdos, muy a su pesar no quería que Mitsuki, usara su ropa pero de lo contrario no usaría nada para dormir, en el peor de los casos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32b3406f57ee7270b053db7f57b0f103"Al salir Sarada ya se había puesto la pijama y estaba lavándose los dientes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d74dbb7d8e72adb88e5e910f3e49b77c"-¿De quien es el cumpleaños? y ¿Por qué me estoy enterando ahora?- le preguntó a Sakura quien ya parecía un zombie que cayó en sus brazos completamente agotada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8f62d8c24df0b01f24f7190674ff3ce"-De Mitsuki, acordamos celebrarlo aquí hace meses, tú estabas trabajando- mintió -ayer te avise pero me dijiste "hmm" y no dijiste nada más, pensé que estabas de acuerdo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91d4af77237c2df423157a6b98aa9a94"-Buenas noches a los dos- dijo Sarada dejando a un Sasuke engañado y su madre quien ya dormía plácidamente de pie junto a él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	5. Chapter 5, Feliz cumpleaños

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e613acfc4b8cd9c563107800681e73a"El primero en despertar fue el dueño del hogar, quien en pijamas y algo despeinado fue a preparar el desayuno, hizo café, siempre muy necesario para despertar a Sakura, después fue a asearse, cuando lo hubo hecho, golpeo la puerta de la habitación del invitado forzoso, según su punto de vista. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd7841118e89943aeded88842c75b332"-Ya voy- escuchó desde dentro. Sasuke fue a la puerta de su hija y abrió lentamente estaba durmiendo, verificó que no habían rastros del chico allí, entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Desde ahora en esa casa no se mueve ni una hoja sin que él lo sepa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5c50aa1328a21166dff92c643de4201"Su esposa estaba saliendo con la polera de su pijama levantada y el flequillo volteado completamente, el surco de la saliva se dibujaba en su cara, había dormido como un tronco -¿Qué haces?- se talló los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1719743ad58eb7154f1016ab24b2eeb1"-Aún esta durmiendo, no la despertemos- Sakura asintió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64f61cf72d3154d9478c1f64e34fa7fa"Salio Mitsuki de la habitación y está al verlo lo abrazo, dejando perplejo a Sasuke y al niño por igual -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo con toda dulzura. Se separó de pronto de él, mirando la vieja ropa de su esposo en el niño, sonriendo complacida -te queda bien, un poco ajustada, si quieres puedes quedártela. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54ad12b71d3204292b1071f0f4bf834e"-¿Perdón?- te atreves a regalar mi ropa en mis narices, mujer, pensó Sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad8004389e619036019c0f951037872c"-Oh vamos, ni te acordabas que la tenia guardada ¡bien vamos a desayunar! -Se olvidó completamente de su aspecto, y fue a la mesa que ya estaba servido el desayuno. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce940866468b47e3f8d091052f3e27b6"Sasuke se acercó a Mitsuki, quien creyó que le iba obligar a quitarse la ropa en el momento y devolvérsela -Felicidades niño- puso su mano sobre el pelo de Mitsuki y lo despeino, fue a sentarse con su esposa a desayunar, Mitsuki los siguió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b23f66042d3445faf6f7392765de84b5"-No sabia que te gustaba- dijo Sasuke cuando este se sentó. Pero Mitsuki estaba sin palabras -Es tu cumpleaños al menos deberías desayunar lo que te gusta. - El Uchiha tenia otra definición diferente al que tenían su esposa y su hija. Habían otras formas de celebrar este día. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c744ab9b67e3a8f7e285f53e0b7daf2b"Frente al albino habían huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche, también había fruta picada, levanto la vista para ver el resto de la mesa, varias mermeladas, panes tostados, sopa de miso para Sasuke con arroz y pescado, en resumen había cubierto varias opciones. El chico sonrió, no le iba a decir que usualmente comía comida comprada por ahí, cuando se daba el tiempo de desayunar, o iba a comer hamburguesas con Boruto casi al medio día, pero huevos revueltos era su comida favorita. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42b8da5ed099c59f56406eea42e45af9"-Son mis favoritos- dijo muy bajo pero Sakura lo escucho de todas maneras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="985ce9a7298a9783a6a999875e40e1be"-¿De verdad? ¡Es estupendo!- festejo con alegría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56d3caef0c02f4c2e6901271dd85134b"Al terminar dejaron la mesa puesta con el desayuno de Sarada, todo lo demás guardaron y lavaron, Sasuke le había dicho a Sakura que la iría a dejar al trabajo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5884876d7a19cbb75f033187c506df5"-Yo entrenaré al engendro de Naruto, así que no despiertes a mi hija -su voz sonó a amenaza. Fue lo que dijo Sasuke antes de irse, tomado de la mano de Sakura, quien estaba más que feliz, su esposo no era demostrativo, pero hacia en la justa medida lo suficiente para ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d481e654938ba7affd22ad2b583f4dba"Sarada se despertó cuando Mitsuki estaba cerrando la puerta de la entrada, ya estaba vestida y preguntó de inmediato por sus padres. Después del desayuno dejo a Mitsuki terminar los adornos y colocando los según un boceto que había hecho ella misma, era muy detallista en cuanto como debían ir, ella comenzó trabajar preparando la comida, aperitivos y bebidas para la fiesta. Chou chou llegó a media más tarde a ayudar,, y al terminar los preparativos por completo los tres fueron por el pastel que había encargado Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="addef1d565129a193d5760d19a855673"-¿Quienes vendrán?- preguntó Chou chou, sacando una y otra vez las papitas de su bolsa, para masticarlas mientras hablaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e53a1d53935ce9ce8b2c4c4258576af"-Solo los amigos- dijo Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a86b1e22224021dfcaa7f4c8a246c996"Como salieron sin apuros les tomo casi toda la tarde ir por el pastel, deambular por la ciudad, mirar vitrinas, bromear un rato. Devuelta con el pastel comenzaron a llegar los invitados: Inojin, Shikadai, Iwabe, Sumire, Denki, Lee y Boruto. Cuando este ultimo llegó, Sarada esperaba que llegará junto a su padre pero no fue así. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71eb5a30ea682770ef25dbafbb9dc58b"-¿No hay cerveza?- preguntó Inojin, y un muy entusiasmado Iwabe, que el mayor de todos los demás, era el más cercano a tener un permiso hipotético para beber. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89f57bda3181eefaf1b8c534a0f7299d"-No digas tonterías, mira que si se llega a enterar la tía Ino, es capaz de sacarte pelo por pelo de la cabeza- le dijo Sarada acabando con los aires de rebeldía juvenil que se habían esparcido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="778c9291b0a99e9837ee1bc9d619de01"-Aguafiestas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd532bf7fb80139ea0b27e28f202d2d1"Algunos invitados habían llegado con algunos presentes, Mitsuki no sabia muy bien que hacer con ellos, por lo que Sarada los había dejado a un lado para abrirlos más tarde, sobre una mesa que no tenia comida y estaba adornada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1679d8f0f1fe9870d16d80dc63635e9e"-Luces bien en esa ropa ¿son nuevas?- preguntó Sumire quien de tímida tenia muy poco. Mitsuki usaba la polera azul de cuello alto, de mangas cortas sin el símbolo de los Uchiha, y los pantalones blancos hasta la rodillas, la diferencia era que Mitsuki en vez de usar calentadores de brazos blancos como Sasuke para entonces, estaba usando las mismas de siempre, las negras que llevaba bajo las mangas de su kimono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="318770412df963c2094a614c4398895c"-Si, me las dio Sakura-san- pero la chica lo quedo mirando aún con la duda -la madre de Sarada- aclaró a la chica, que al igual que el venia de otra aldea, entonces entendió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="892d9188a5d847cfc76eee42e4270486"Tocaron a la puerta y fue rápidamente Sarada a abrir, eran las ultimas que esperaban: Namida y Wasabi, las cuales no eran más que antiguas compañeras de clase, pero Sarada le había indicado que seria muy descortés de su parte no invitarla cuando habían invitado a Sumire. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e31b29adfab11e541606244367cc67f3"-¡Es genial!-dijo Boruto mientras veía a Sarada hacerse cargo de todo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03e8eca2ad8d9e3104cd0fc3f401dbae"-¿Qué cosa Boruto?- preguntó Mitsuki. La Uchiha estaba absorta mientras se acomodaba los lentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1e4760f99ea74e1d711953c27cbac6f"-Sarada se ocupa de todo- el rubio admiraba esa parte de ella, aunque otras veces le parecía un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ya que la chica se comprometía un cien por ciento, llevando las cosas a otro nivel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c76614bb84ec67ef82ef23638259d976"-Si ella hizo casi todo- ambos chicos la vieron claramente interesados en ella, mientras animaba al resto a tomar asiento para servir la comida, y seguir festejando. De alguna manera dos ya se habían dado cuenta que serian rivales por causa de Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="858fe695267c9c4c0315ddc3e689c615"Casi al terminar la comida llegaron los dueños de casa junto con Naruto, esto enfado de inmediato a Boruto, quien se molesto al verlo allí, cuando ni siquiera fue a de Himawari, en ese momento Mitsuki quien llevaba puesta las gafas que le había comprado Sarada lo detuvo. -Es un clon. -Aseguró y esto calmo al rubio, mientras los otros chicos estaban emocionados de ver al séptimo allí. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6be62ab098746844b3bf9e9e2f11e7fc"Con los adultos allí, Sarada trajo el pastel, bajaron la iluminación y todos cantaron tanyobi omedetto, y cuando le acercaron las velas a Mitsuki esté sopló modernamente como le había aconsejado Sarada para apagarlas sin volar el pastel, prendieron las luces entre aplausos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0e7bce4a0e4d5912673486157f14e86"-Oye Mitsuki ¿qué pediste?- preguntó animado Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6eb13fb0772853d3efa3affd8b313d4a"-Es un secreto, si te digo no se hará realidad. El rubio maldijo, Sarada se le había adelantado hasta en ese detalle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8d45d59d3f56804132da28eb105af1e"-¡Pero que delicia!- exclamó Wasabi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="132fe2b8cf9cdf9bc30041c52c529115"-¿Quien eligió el sabor?- varios se preguntaron lo mismo, devorando el pastel, Chou chou estaba pidiendo una segunda rebanada de pastel, ya que el suyo se había esfumado directo a su estomago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f123d932ae57dd768e2087763f699482"El albino buscó la mirada de Sarada antes de contestar -Sarada me ayudo a elegir- lo cual dejó a un Boruto alegando que el también había ayudado. Pero la Uchiha estaba colorada hasta las orejas, ya había olvidado complemente el asunto de la crema. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fade845a6dad1af3863d4ac836d60ec6"Antes de que comenzaran a irse obligaron a Mitsuki, que abriera los regalos para ver su reacción, le habían traído como obsequio: Un dispositivo de música, con unos cascos enormes, regalo de Shikadai quien le aseguro que mientras leía podía escuchar música, y concentrarse mejor. Cuadernos en blanco y un set de plumillas con tinta negra regalo de Inojin. Las tres chicas del equipo de Hanabi le trajeron ropa. Boruto le había traído una consola con su juego favorito, Sarada rodó los ojos, siquiera le gustaban los vídeo juegos a Mitsuki. Chou chou le trajo sus papas favoritas y le dijo que era como obsequiarle su corazón. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47742564288a43bcc7dd125902ee5793"-Pues en todas las fiestas regalas tu corazón- se burló Shikadai. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. De todas maneras Mitsuki le hizo señas a Chou chou rechazando su corazón, está se molesto y infló las mejillas al ser rechazada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="832a1f6f9d4f9992ec5d338f743d2ecc"De un momento a otro se vio lleno de objetos, algunos le gustaban, otros no tanto, pero a todos les podía dar un uso, además que era los regalos de su primera celebración de cumpleaños. Serian especiales de todas formas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4505ec60de46e979597813aa1813496f"Cuando todo mundo se fue incluso Boruto, en compañía de Naruto, quien se dio el tiempo de saludar a Mitsuki, felicitándolo con un abrazo antes de irse. Sarada le dio una caja, faltaba su regalo. Al abrirlo se encontró con un juego de cartas y un libro, esté al verlo pestañeo un poco anonadado, esos eran sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero no se o había dicho a nadie, alargó uno de sus brazos que se enrollaron en la chica quien dio un pequeño gritó, alertando a su padre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7797c5f28b2f1d46ebf435dba853d4ac"La abrazo, conmovido por su obsequio, la verdad que nadie le había hablado que recibiría cosas, solo por existir un año más en este mundo, menos por la forma en la que fue traído a este. Pero el regalo dado por la Uchiha iba a ser especial de todos modos, solo por ser de ella, pero le encantaba por si solo el obsequio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="360e0f302f72c0879087f92c3f50d829"-Tu eres hijo de Orochimaru- dijo Sasuke al ver como tenia su extremidad abrazada a su hija, Sakura quien estaba ayudando a retirar los platos, se quedó expectante viendo a los niños. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="acb9d9cf50ca2c25b5612035c1226c92"-Si- dijo Mitsuki mientras lentamente dejaba ir a Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50ab1ec005aaa777ef0164ba3aaae5b5"-¿Biológico?- preguntó Sakura, quien dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a inspeccionarlo como ninja medico que era. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0526134200b5c7cfc19bc0a91822334c"-Hmm bueno no salí de sus entrañas, aunque tampoco podría asegurarlo cien por ciento, fui creado por él eso si puedo asegurarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dacbd68498f7e65a746f0b1f73081bbe"Los Uchiha se quedaron analizando está nueva información, Sakura entendía por que Naruto era tan reticente a darle información del niño desde el principio, y Sasuke comprendía por que siempre le inquieto. Sarada fue la única que no cambio su forma de verlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8c3617e704c7bcf93924a41d63f348a"-Retiremos la mesa- lo invito a ayudarla. Les basto unos minutos e impulsados por la actitud de su hija los dos no prestaron atención a este gran detalle, recién revelado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a4451f341eb2f9e8ec441449cc0a45d"-No, mira la hora que es, está claro que no te dejaremos ir, ya pasaste una noche aquí puedes volver a hacerlo cuando quieras ¿cierto cariño?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2abfff727b48e31035dea2a295a7326"Sasuke quien estaba recogiendo los envoltorios de los regalos asintió y hizo un sonido de aprobación. -Siempre y cuando no muerda a nadie. -Era mejor tener al hijo de esa serpiente cerca, para poder vigilar lo atentamente y de paso si se le podía formar como un humano normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c330850df815152b59a54874d9b9705"-¿Morder?- preguntó Mitsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55a83d45ef3b0a42ba649a790034f4bc"-Nada olvídalo- dijo Sasuke mientras le llevaba los regalos a la habitación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71ca61acefb3ac1cb74ba4d7e4fcc0a5"Sarada guardo las decoraciones siempre los podían usar en otra fiesta. - ¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó mientras la acompañaba a guardar la caja de adornos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa1093a50d31a201815a2fff087a99ed"-Fue divertido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffeeda84693cebb2121834cf4a0eb9f5"Por su expresión la Uchiha sabia que había algo más -¿pero...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3927fcd17b2a1db2ba48e1e13aae1321"-Prefiero estar... para el próximo año quisiera estar aquí cont...- La Uchiha le sonrió, esto le quitó las palabras de la boca a Mitsuki, a ella no le gustaba esas fiestas tampoco, prefería una comida con su madre y el pastel, en el mejor de los casos en compañía de su padre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97b5388fbc016135e83126f9b8d045c3"-También les agradas, a mis padres el próximo año haremos algo más discreto, te lo prometo- el albino sonrió, no era eso pero, si le había gustado compartir el desayuno con los padres de Sarada, fue una de las cosas que disfruto bastante durante el día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4fc16fd065f00338a91dd8954f0bf025"El chico salio a la ventana de la habitación de Sarada sentándose en el borde, había cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, Sarada al principio ni le caía bien, solo era la hija de Sasuke, ninja del cual su padre se obsesionó por indeterminado tiempo, el viento le daba en la cara, Sarada trajo algo de la ropa regalada por las chicas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12acd308d433bb6eb04e9d648c855261"-Tienes que probártela para verificar si hay que cambiarlas por otra talla- estaba revisando si traían los tikets para los cambios, mientras sonreía complacida. Mitsuki solo doblo su espalda para poder ver lo que hacia, sujetándose de las manos en la baranda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca285970de8828369e2682daddbcf099"-Sabes que desee este cumpleaños. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28f5640a86f563fd673f38986910d5d8"La Uchiha se acomodo sus lentes -claro que no, los deseos deben ser secretos para que se lleven a cabo- este tenia un semi puchero en su cara -además no se cumplen tan pronto, debes esperar no seas ansioso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2efa5df87e54ee58ee9d80731d884f78"-Es que creo que si no te lo digo no se hará realidad- Sarada frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3dab785207b1d79a3106c3d2b98949b5"-¿Qué quieres decir? -Esté tenia una sonrisa sospechosa, que no le gustaba para nada a Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba4f065aee57a209dc1b07daff8b8887"-Pedí tener mi primer beso- Los ojos le brillaban y se clavaban en ella. Sarada ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y buscó a su padre, pero no apareció al no escucharla, completamente nerviosa le reprochó de inmediato a Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84c60b7a0ca1a91fa832a6d9953dcafa"-Solo tenemos doce años- alegó. Estaba toda sonrojada, cuando se propuso hacer un cumpleaños ideal para Mitsuki, no tenia en mente esta clase de peticiones. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50bb1fd3ecadfe642ff4eeb4203abfc2"La negativa de Sarada le peso en el pecho, pero tampoco esperaba que accediera sin más, intento una vez más convencido, que si no lograba convencerla está vez no insistiría de nuevo. -Hace un año te besaste con Boruto en clases. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b65942e7415906566cfbeee5fe498d0"Sarada se tomo la frente recordando lo ocurrido pero había sido accidental -¡está bien! pero te recuerdo que esa vez fue accidental, yo no quise hacerlo. -Esté sonrió contento. La Uchiha se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el albino se quedó quieto, de inmediato su mejilla se encendió al tacto de los labios de la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="045822856be81895cb731bb2e1d751ff"Este beso confirmaba sus dudas, y lo que antes solo había decidido, una toma de decisiones acertada ahora se había vuelto un deseo, una meta, él no quería ser Hokage, ni la sombra del Hokage, él quería amor, el amor de Sarada Uchiha. Cuando ella se estaba alejando de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, Mitsuki la tomo de la mano y le robo un beso en los labios, pero está reacciono de inmediato para golpearlo, esté salto hacia atrás y mientras caía de la ventana a la calle le grito -¡Pasado mañana vendré por los regalos! ¡agradécele a tus padres por mi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49cd4ed45cc2e13691a88a1713ff327f"Una vez en el suelo salto y desapareció, yéndose a quien sabe donde, Sarada se quedo sonrojada y alterada, había caído en su trampa. -Cuando olvido que es un chico me lo recuerda, no puedo bajar la guardia ¡Maldito!- cerró la ventana furiosa, apoyo su espalda contra el vidrio, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6 Sarada

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88ec741ebcb8f4ad77da548f9b55b2bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Buenas nuevas./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d80a3a9e737f1ebdf2224b5c55c7a69d"El maldito de Mitsuki no ha vuelta a dar la cara por mi casa, y que no lo haga en mucho tiempo más. Mi madre no sabe bien porque se fue sin despedirse, pero mi padre le dijo que tal vez Orochimaru lo había llamado por lo que no insistió más en el asunto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11a3afd13e8b6f5711fae5e9035f6a00"-Sarada- me llamo mi papá, en mucho tiempo que no entrenábamos juntos, me enseño unas técnicas nuevas y luego de practicar un poco, parecía con ánimos de hablar. -Estás en una edad donde todo comienza a cambiar...- parecía incomodo y no hallaba las palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f3769405be90c9553d66a8cf57e9917"-Lo se papá, no te preocupes mamá ya habla sobre la adolescencia conmigo- traté de darle confianza, ya que se veía tan contrariado hablando al respecto. No tenia que esforzarse tanto, se muy bien que es un hombre de pocas palabras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cdd96b4c91902e8498638e1c6fd3d21"-Está bien, solo ten cuidado con los chicos, tenlo muy presente- parecía muy serio al respecto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02da89a8f543081be9e8219a89a62578"Entrecerré los ojos, solo hace una par de días me habría burlado de la preocupación de mi papá, pero tenia toda la razón ¡No te puedes fiar de los chicos! por muy sensatos que te parezcan, por dentro son lo mismo ¡Todos son iguales! -Si, tendré cuidado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5b4eed9028ecb4e50c5c0b7340ad10e"Esto pareció dejarlo tranquilo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d7b7064af38275a27f1ab9d2824c123"Durante la cena noté que mamá se había arreglado, se veía bonita con maquillaje y ropa nueva, esto le provocó una disimulada sonrisa a papá, había preparado la cena, y nos dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa a ambos. -Estoy embarazada. - Fue lo que dijo, era una gran noticia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04fc1209d4b7c817bb37c5bec993fb55"Me pare de la silla sorprendida -¿¡Eh!?- grité sin pensarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c325274b6596ddf7972bce96ea00a41"Papá parecía molesto, o feliz, su cara era muy extraña, hasta que explicó su punto -debimos haberlo conversado primero y luego dicho juntos a Sarada. Mamá se rió despistada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6db742704b458d215d3e23a0df49bee5"-Cariño tú solo querías enterarte primero. -Los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a19cfee13921e2f441401df5aa92986f"Esa noche estaba pensando, y es que no podía esperar seria niño o niña ¿No estoy algo vieja para tener un hermanito o hermanita? pero la idea de tener una criatura persiguiéndome, mientras me dice hermana mayor, me alegro mucho. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño escuche un golpecito en mi ventana, alcé la mirada y vi a Mitsuki, estaba sonriendo mientras se afirmaba del marco de la ventana, lo ignoré girándome y tapando con las mantas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4616932485292f44e6dfe7b9267deded"-Sarada abre la ventana- dijo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f7d4d22e181284e8ec629ceff7ed520"Me levanté y abrí parcialmente la ventana, no iba a permitir que se metiera a la habitación, menos después de que me engañara para besarme. Me manipuló utilizando el accidente que tuve con Boruto durante el colegio, para lograr que lo besará, aprovechándose de la situación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b2f049ff9470ced7c894e067d8856ce"-¿Todavía estás molesta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ce3ffac0a882164686519fd8aceea25"-Claro que lo estoy- le dije enojada, en ese momento vi a mi padre fuera de la casa observando. Hice una mueca que Mitsuki no comprendió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4342f3429e1ee205bcb6af43a514338d"-¿Me vas a dejar entrar? -Volvió a insistir ahora con mi padre detrás de él, Mitsuki se giró y papá lo tomo del cuello de su kimono. Yo me aparte de la ventana para que entrarán antes que arrojará a Mitsuki por los aires. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55ab47f4bcff30b467fdeea36b27d2a9"-Existen las puertas niño- parecía molesto, se lo llevó a rastras fuera de mi habitación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99fc3efd5a1de036244536616f89888e"-Era tarde no quería molestar- argumentó rápidamente Mitsuki, sin convencer a mi padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39d062bf43ab80a53f76ede21657aab5"Papá se quedo haciendo guardia en el pasillo, hasta que se convenció que Mitsuki no se levantaría y iría a mi habitación, tal parece que acepto el hecho que se quedará de vez en vez en la casa, esto vuelve la pieza de invitados en la habitación de Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d790df81488e7b0b0bd89aec9e483d05"En la mañana tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación, era papá- Voy- le dije y escuche sus pasos alejarse, estaba alerta, demasiado alerta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dcf07d3185ad1f74cd5c1a4f7494641e"Apenas salí al pasillo Mitsuki me dijo que en la habitación donde durmió habían sellos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43512161ada1e7d9a857715a6acbfba7"-Eso es para que no vuelvas a colarte en la pieza de nadie. - Seguía molesta con él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="228ce45b605cb1bb6640b645c06856da"-¿Por qué haría eso?- se burló./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53280c9fdd7ce3f063f8f432d5dd6d5a"-Niño es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo ayer en la ventana- le llamo la atención, papá parecía que continuaba molesto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03cc7cdd227f4a2c4c15ceb31b267485"-No fue mi intención, solo quería avisarle a Sarada que había vuelto tal y como hice con Boruto, también quería saber si habían tenido misiones en mi ausencia. - Al parecer eso dejo más tranquilo por el momento a mi padre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83c232e1eccaccdbfa9b161b39fcb74f"Mamá salio corriendo de la pieza vestida, y cogió comida mientras corría por el lugar, me dio un beso en la mejilla, de paso beso en la frente a Mitsuki, se bebió su café casi de una solo trago. -Voy atrasada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="433e475fbc87b18a6e26b925538f8467"-¿Cuándo vas a solicitar las vacaciones en el trabajo?-la voz tranquila ocultaba un dejó de ansiedad que pude notar en las palabras de mi papá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c42262c6a51e0f92c166bbb14785eee2"-Aún no, debo preparar mi reemplazo antes de eso, pero no te preocupes te alcanzaré en unos meses y viajaremos juntos, como hacíamos cuando estaba embarazada de Sarada. -Agitó su mano antes de irse y dio un portazo al salir de la casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de9225a3c3ffd801160804d73bfbd670"En la cena del día anterior mis padres, me dijeron que podíamos irnos de viaje durante el embarazo de mamá, pero yo desistí, no podía dejar el equipo 7 sin un integrante, papá parecía reticente pero mamá lo convenció, que estaría bien por mi misma. -Papá ¿Qué vas a hacer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bcaf6fb332af689cc7e5414f5822f92"-Naruto quiere que vaya a su oficina. - Eso solo significaba una cosa, trabajo, el séptimo lo enviaría a alguna misión lejos por un tiempo indefinido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92081364f4f7b70051a0b7ba6c8aec9d"-Ya te vas entonces- dije inflando mis mejillas. Acaricio mi cabello al notar que estaba triste por que se iría de nuevo. Es por la seguridad de la aldea me repetí mentalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f78ba9a9945d69f9b9d1227f5551ea9e"-Cuando terminen la misión de hoy, vayan al claro de siempre para entrenar- miró a Mitsuki -le hablo a los dos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b95a961cdc9d6392ca7e1fd4b34b988"Nos acompaño la mitad del camino, hasta que nos separamos fue entonces que Mitsuki me preguntó -¿se van a algún lado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2d7cfed21bcf4fa0aae6a15a74b0966"-Mis padres, yo me quedare aquí. -Boruto saltó de un árbol y corrió hasta nosotros. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="972fb49531a91d1b14c12aa5653567dd"-¿Otra vez te quedaste en casa de Sarada? ¡tienes suerte! Sasuke no me deja ir, ni siquiera me tiene permitido acercar a su propiedad, siempre me va a dejar a casa y saluda a mi mamá, informándole que ya llegue para asegurarse que no lo siga hasta su casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc60dddcb33e3f7d5c42a7b2dafb5036"-Parece que yo le caigo bien- dijo con su sonrisa burlona. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c36836b00c4ba66196850c272a931f92"-¡Basta! están como Chou chou, cuando se pelea por mi papá diciendo que es sexy. -Los chicos hicieron cara de asco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7b241059a681bb8e749390f19f3829e"-No compares de esa manera- alegó Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="147ea46f04ffcfb195e8e5fb04347bf7"La misión era ayudar a trasladar a unos ancianos del hogar a otro, Boruto se quejó de principio a fin. la misión consistía parte en mudanza y en parte cuidar de los ancianos, explicarles que ocurría, no era algo complicado pero era necesario ser respetuoso, moderados, y allí estaba yo, peleando con un holgazán y un maleducado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b178959adca554c321b4e1449991cc46"-Modera tus palabras Mitsuki, no puedes decirle viejo al anciano- está sería la ultima vez que corrija sus palabras, parece no entender que hay maneras y maneras de tratar con las personas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71879ae36c52332aa903c24c79e6949f"-Pero si esta viejo ¿o no?-dijo de manera incorregible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aed299991b59037bdd79a0836fd239d7"Finalmente terminamos, me adelante dejándolos solos en el papeleo, ya había tenido suficiente de ambos chicos, corrí hasta donde estaría mi padre esperando para entrenar, casi al llegar me alcanzó Mitsuki, busque con la vista a mi padre pero aún no llegaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30fe0802a73414895c34596ee7f77faa"-¿Por qué se van tus padres?- quería retomar la conversación, que interrumpió Boruto temprano por la mañana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5b92f45927835e2f54351ea0ae5cd33"-Mi padre por trabajo, mamá no se ira de inmediato como ya escuchaste. No deberías preocuparte tanto de mi familia. Esto se estaba volviendo una adopción si seguía así, seria como el hermano de mi edad que nunca tuve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="891e5ed140a46b33655d39c8abeade58"-Es que te pones triste cuando ellos no están contigo. Tratas de mostrar que todo está bien cuando no es así. Me preocupas Sarada. -Y luego estaba está actitud nueva, demostraba que le importaba verdaderamente, me agradaba que fuese así. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4f5a017e7a63a77e3e1ab287a431720"En ese momento apareció papá evidentemente escucho la conversación, hizo sonar su garganta -Como ya sabes niño en unos cuantos meses mi hija vivirá sola, pero solo sera un par de meses y tu padre ya te abra dicho tengo un jutsu espacial, no me costará nada, volver en cuanto esos sellos en la habitación se activen y me haré una bonita capa con tu piel, si te encuentro en algo indebido ¿entendiste? pequeña serpiente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2f34e6913ec56d804d1d03a57bb4072"-Me está invitando a vivir a su casa- parecía reírse del peligro, que era burlarse de papá. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f55936a4fe5cd0030d68651ef834a81"Le advertí -estás jugando con fuego literalmente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="292ee96de8fdba859d066b47f15eaccc"-Tenemos doce años, bueno yo trece, no me interesan esa clase de cosas que está insinuando Sasuke-san. Puede quedarse tranquilo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f738d5f69ed3fa321351a2597ae299c1"-Nunca estaré tranquilo tratándose de ti. Bien empecemos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b316beee8a781de1367d042fc8dea22d"Esa tarde pude poner a prueba las nuevas técnicas que me había enseñado mi padre, durante horas pero llego un punto en que mi chakra, ya no me daba a basto así que me retiré, pero Mitsuki siguió combatiendo hasta que papá dijo que era hora de volver a cenar. Parecía incansable, por otro lado mi papá tampoco se veía cansado, tal vez, quizás hambriento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2f4e3610262358e3733db591abfa817"Levanto el brazo y la manga de su kimono. -Hasta mañana- se despidió Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d78a2436bb83be540bd80ba58128bdbb"-No te quiero husmeando en la ventana de mi hija otra vez.- le amenazo papá, la verdad tampoco lo quería husmeando en mi ventana, por lo que no dije nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2a475f5960f2b3ce1900087c9ccc82a"La brisa del viento esparció la risa de Mitsuki, quien con todo descaro de burló de las advertencia de mi papá. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35d78df84aee038a9f7df5260652870c"Cuando mi padre llevaba una semana de haberse marchado, Mitsuki me hizo una pregunta un algo extraña, tanto Boruto como a mí en presencia de Konohamaru sensei. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0110bcb381708c1bfe64d6599d9e64d"-¿Cuál es el valor de una promesa?- yo me quede pensativa, sin un contexto no podría darle una respuesta clara. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22020f197a3c1e042df4aa040c4708ea"-Si eres todo un hombre no puedes romper una promesa- Konohamaru sensei estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f726f6d0fc1ae0ace054c9b3a7eca894"-Así es Mitsuki, las promesas están para cumplirlas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f4f19290c7753f3fa9e122e96f040c0"-Pero entonces son como las reglas, Boruto dice que las reglas están para romperse- cuando dijo esto le di un golpe en la cabeza a Boruto. Yo siempre me tomo la molestia de explicarle y enseñarle buenas costumbres a Mitsuki y este idiota tira todo mis esfuerzos por la borda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="752a8db8e551ac82216bbe2d13e63fc6"-Ya le estás enseñando porquerías a Mitsuki - estaba molesta intente darle un golpe más contundente, pero esté los esquivo y salto a un árbol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e4429f6053562fe45b8f2f135fb9e2a"Konohamaru intento nuevamente, con otro argumento para convencer a Mitsuki, que si prometes algo a alguien, es brindarle tu palabra y confianza, si llegarás a romper tu promesa seria defraudar a esa persona, convirtiéndote en un mentiroso y persona poco confiable, lo que dejo a Mitsuki pensativo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6b6cb27b6521d68316f3e993a6f5bd8"-Tu padre es muy astuto. - Me dijo antes de marcharse con Boruto, quien lo había invitado a una pijamada en su casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b2317bcb3c5a07bd7296266cdd0acf2"Volví a casa para buscar un abrigo para mi madre, más el monedero, iría a buscarla al hospital de camino comeríamos algo al paso, quería cuidar de ella ya que cuidándola estaba cuidando a mi hermanita o hermanito. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7 Mitsuki

Maldita promesa.

Cuando le pedí el beso a Sarada, me aseguré que Sasuke no estuviera, pero de alguna forma se dio cuenta, es bastante astuto, antes de marcharse me hizo prometer que no volvería a besar a su hija, aún no puedo creer que haya caído en su juego. De todas maneras no me explicó hasta cuando lo tengo prohibido, y es que me dejo una única opción, la cual es completamente posible, que Sarada me bese, voy a lograr interesarle tanto como le interesa Boruto.

En mis días libres estoy usando la ropa que se me obsequio en mi cumpleaños. Hoy me iba a visitar Karin-san, estaba esperando a que llegará, también había cocinado. Desde que hice una serie de preguntas en la guarida de mi padre, tanto Karin y Suigetsu vienen a conversar conmigo, a veces de cosas sin importancia, algunas veces me dan consejo, o solo a observándome después de todo, están evadiendo la seguridad de la aldea de Konoha, entrando ilegalmente por mi causa.

Karin-san me dijo que era mi entrenamiento para la vida. No entiendo bien porque, pero últimamente hago demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. La shinobi entro por mi ventana.

-Hola Mitsuki ¿No crees qué está helando afuera?- se aseguró de cerrar la ventana.

-Parece que está cambiando la estación- dije, no tengo frió, supongo que no tengo la misma sensibilidad en la piel que la gente normal.

-Vaya esto parece delicioso ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?- parecía feliz, su sonrisa era amplia.

-Esa persona- aún no les he dicho que o quien, es la que provoca todas estás inquietudes en mí.

Está mujer es muy perspicaz notó de inmediato, que me había pasado algo -¿ahora qué hiciste Mitsuki? tienes esa expresión cuando te sales con la tuya.

-Le dije que me besará, porque era mi deseo de feliz cumpleaños, y me dio uno en la mejilla- sus ojos estaban fijos en mi expectante - yo le robe uno porque no me conformé con el otro. Su padre me descubrió y me obligó a prometer que no lo volvería hacer.

-¿Y te arrepientes? Osea, chantajeaste a una chica emocionalmente para que te besará. Tenia esa cara de reproche en el rostro.

-No debí prometer algo tan estúpido. - Esto le causo gracia a Karin-san. Parece que no se refería a eso.

-¿La chica está enojada contigo?- ella leía mi lenguaje corporal y estaba atenta a mis signos vitales, era como estar en un examen el cual no iba a poder evadir, ni alterar.

-Lo está, aún- me senté a comer -no entiendo porque está tan molesta, no creo que lo haya hecho mal, además no fue algo que haya planeado del todo, iba a recibir cualquiera fuese el beso que me iba a dar, pero en ese momento no me pude controlar. Mi cuerpo se movió solo.

-Eres una pequeña bestia- puso sus manos bajo su mentón poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. -Y si ella ahora decide "odiarte" está en todo su derecho ¿no crees? - no se cara puse, pero cambio su tono a uno más dulce. -No puedes obligar a una chica a hacer lo que tú quieras, ambos deben estar dispuestos, de lo contrario no seria real.

Asentí meditando lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Orochimaru está un poco inquieto, está fuera de sus cálculos que te enamoraras a con trece años, después de todo, el quiere que lleves una vida formal en la aldea, te rodees de seres queridos y establezcas relaciones de todo tipo. Estás desarrollando muchos sentimientos que no sabes como asimilar en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Esto es solo un experimento?- pregunté devastado, lo que siento por Sarada fue programado por mi padre.

-No, claro que no. -Se puso de pie -tu padre ya entendió que no puede jugar con la vida. Por otro lado su preocupación principal, es que determines tu propia voluntad, solo está preocupado, como cualquier padre.

Ciertamente la visita de Karin-san me ayudo bastante, me aclaro aspectos en mis acciones que no había considerado, pero me dejo otras en las que pensar.

Me estaba costando conciliar el sueño, yacía tirado encima de la cama mirando el techo cuando sentí la presencia de Sarada en la ventana, estaba de pie en el balcón, miraba a través del vidrio para saber si estaba durmiendo cuando me senté en la cama, está entró.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? -¿tal vez ella no me odie del todo? -tengo que confirmarlo.

-No podía ¿Qué pasa? - Ella miró el departamento, es cierto cada vez tengo mas cosas en el, se me hace mas fácil vivir aquí, aunque prefiero mil veces quedarme de visita en casa de los Uchiha.

-Pasa algo, es que se supone que no debo decir hasta que cumpla los tres meses. -Parecía ansiosa, movía los dedos de sus manos y estaba algo sonrojada, esto me despertaba una especie de expectativa fantasiosa -Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Se veía realmente feliz, no era lo que tenia en mente, pero despertó mi curiosidad. Sus ojos brillaban de manera única, son hermosos e interesantes.

-Sakura-san ¿está embarazada?

-¡Si!- se tiró a la cama, su sonrisa era perfecta -no podía contarles, a nadie, pero tú me ayudarás a guardar el secreto hasta que sea demasiado evidente, no podemos decirle a Boruto se enterará la mitad de la aldea si se lo decimos.

-No diré nada- le aseguré, y sonreí inconscientemente -un bebé. -Que yo sepa no he visto un laboratorio en la casa de los Uchiha a menos que ya este el el cuerpo de Sakura-san, después de todo ella trabaja en un hospital, usará los recursos de este.

-¿Me ayudaras a cuidarlo cuando nazca?

-Podría ser una mala idea ¿cómo debería tratar con un bebé?- momento. yo podría tener hijos algún día ¿será posible? me quedé estático en esa idea cuando Sarada me contestó.

-Habrá que aprender. Muy bien ya me siento mejor, me iré, gracias por escucharme Mitsuki ¡Buenas noches!- Salio por el balcón y saltó.

-Se fue. -Y no le pregunte si me odiaba por robarle un beso, pero parece que ya no le molesta, considerando que vino desde su casa a la mía para contarme lo de su hermano o hermana. Después de eso no me di cuenta pero me quede dormido de algún modo. Desperté a primera hora por la mañana y me dirigí a la casa de los Uchiha con un bolso con mis cosas.

Estaba completamente intrigado como se gestaba un bebe ordinario, toque a la puerta y fue Sakura-san quien me abrió, tenia los ojos en linea y el cabello desparramado, se acababa de despertar.

-Hola- dije y empecé a buscar con la mirada de inmediato al dichoso "ser", pero no lograba verlo. le tome el estomago y pegue mi cara a esté para ver si podría verlo mejor si me acercaba más, comenzó a reírse.

-Me haces cosquillas. -Despeino mi cabello.

-Mitsuki- era Sarada -¡Eso es acoso! suelta ahora a mi mamá. - Acoso ya me habían hablado de ello solté a la embarazada de inmediato.

-Quería ver al bebé- Sakura-san miró a Sarada, reprochando por haber contado sobre el bebé secreto. Me dejo entrar.

-Te vienes a quedar con nosotras ¿Unos días?- yo asentí, quería experimentar de primera mano lo que era un embarazo.

Cuando instale mis cosas Sakura-san me mostró una fotografía de color negro muy borrosa. Me explicó que era la primera fotografía del bebé, y que de momento esté era demasiado pequeño para ser visto en la forma en la que yo quería verlo, pasando los meses podría hasta sentirlo y tocarlo.

-¿Cómo naciste Mitsuki? -su rostro reflejaba mucha ternura.

-Suigetsu dice que primero fui un parásito hasta volverme un niño, pero Karin-san dice que soy un niño de probeta.

-Ya veo- me dijo y fue a por unos libros que me trajo, estaban en una caja de cartón, una gran cantidad de ellos -ahora estos son tuyos- los dejo en la habitación antes de irse.

-Los veo en la tarde niños.

Estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros cuando entró Sarada.

-Instale el Kotatsu ¿Quieres comer naranjas?- Asentí pero no tenia idea que era un kotatsu.

Lleve los libros y me senté como me indicó Sarada, era una mesa con una frazada, no me pareció la gran maravilla hasta que metí lo pies en la bendita cosa. Está muy cálido y agradable, me puse a leer, Sarada también iba a leer.

-Le pedí a Chou chou que trajera a los chicos para ir a entrenar después de almuerzo ¿Te apuntas al entrenamiento?

-¿Y Boruto?- no el he visto desde la pijamada.

-El séptimo se tomo unos días para estar en su casa, por lo que Boruto va a entrenar con él. - Se fijó en lo que estaba leyendo. -¿Te los dio mamá?

-Si, yo pensé que tenían a tu hermano en el hospital.

-No, está dentro de mi madre- Aclaró Sarada -Como todos los niños engendrados.

-Así estoy leyendo- continué leyendo y perdí la noción del tiempo, Sarada se paro varias veces hasta que sirvió un plato de arroz y algo caliente. Levante la vista.

-Deberías comer antes que lleguen los chicos- Asentí.

Ella estaba tomando agua cuando le pregunte algo que si lo pienso bien no debí preguntar, en ese momento no. - Si tuvieras que elegir con quien tener hijos ¿Me elegirías a mi o a Boruto?- escupió el agua y enloqueció, lanzó el kotatsu lejos, salte varias veces para atrás, esquivando sus golpes, abrí la puerta cuando estuve cerca para salir huyendo.

Una vez fuera continuo siguiéndome pueblo abajo, me cruce con el equipo Moegui. -¡Corran se volvió loca!- les advertí, pero no tardaron mucho en alcanzarme al menos los chicos.

-¡Mitsuki! ¡Eso es acoso sexual MALDITO!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-Pero ¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Inojin sacando uno de sus pergaminos para su técnica.

-Le hice una pregunta.

-Yo creí que solo Boruto la sacaba de sus casillas- los tres saltamos a unas aves cortesía de Inojin. Pero cuando me sentí a salvo lanzó un destello de relámpago, que destruyo el ave donde iba. al caer equilibre mi cuerpo pero antes de poder escapar nuevamente, Chou chou me dio un puñetazo con su jutsu de tamaño parcial, mandándome a volar lejos, por suerte sortee parte del golpe, una vez en suelo me aferré a unos arboles en el camino, para reducir el impacto alargando mis extremidades. Busque el chakra de Sarada pero estaba oculta, Chou chou volvió a atacarme con sus técnicas, la bola de tanque humana al esquivarla, sentí un ataque de rayo en mi espalda.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba Sarada encima de mi tenia una kunai en mi garganta, me había inmovilizado, tome aire -era una pregunta hipotética. - Pero pareció mas molesta aún, aunque ya se había calmado.

-Acordamos que no me volverías a hacer enfadar.

-Cierto, lo siento. -Chou chou en ese momento apareció, había ido por el resto de su equipo. Sarada se puso de pie.

-Necesitare unos momentos para recuperarme. -Lo cierto es que ya me había regenerado las heridas en su totalidad.

-Por supuesto recibiste uno de mis puñetazos de amor- dijo Chou chou, yo hice una mueca de asco. Ya estaba delirando la gorda.

-Prefiero los golpes de Sarada, son mas fuertes.

-Hombre ¿pero qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Shikadai tenia la mano en los bolsillos.

Sarada me miró con desconfianza esperando a mi respuesta -Nada. -Me puse en pie y me sacudí.

Entrenar con el equipo Moegui era entretenido, pero había algo que me pude dar cuenta, y probablemente Sarada ya lo había notado es que ellos están en perfecta armonía, son tan coordinados a la hora de atacar, tienen sus roles muy bien definidos, en cambio nosotros que a pesar de tener éxito en nuestras misiones no tenemos un buen desempeño en trabajo de equipo, debemos trabajar en ello con urgencia. Nos sentamos en el pasto recuperando fuerzas, y traté de disimular el hambre que tenia, me había saltado el desayuno y no almorcé en casa de los Uchiha.

Sonaron mis tripas, pero todos miraron a Chou chou en ese momento dijo -tengo hambre- todos se rieron, pero Sarada se me quedo viendo, se había sentado al otro extremo, yo solo me puse la capucha del poleron que llevaba, estaba seguro que ese calor en mi cara era el "sonrojo", que me había descrito Karin-san. Ni siquiera me alcance a cambiar de ropa para usar mi conjunto habitual.

-Oigan Iwabe el otro día me dijo que ustedes viven juntos ¿Es cierto?- preguntó Inojin.

-¿Celoso?- quería provocarlo, sus preguntas eran muy incomodas.

Esté grito nervioso -¡No me respondiste!

-Sakura-san me esta ayudando con unas técnicas, soy el ninja medico del equipo- Sarada parecía tranquila con mi respuesta. Mi padre también era un ninja medico no necesitaba mentir al respecto, pero no quería que se metieran con Sarada. -La madre de Sarada se va temprano y llega muy tarde por lo que parece que vivo allí.

Cuando los Ino-Shika-Chou se fueron, me quede a solas con Sarada. -Mi intención no fue incomodarte, pero creo que a está edad esas cosas no se conversan, buscaré a un adulto para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Hazme el favor- dijo menos molesta. -Vamos a buscar a mamá y comprar te un ramen. Me sonrió y la seguí. Me llevo al legendario local donde come aun el séptimo el Ichiraku.


	8. Chapter 8 Sarada

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e1caec20bfca2ae09bdb7d2981f8626"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Estamos a mano maldito./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="464e3043a7e8f936b621f7937d8ed4c3"A nuestro equipo, el equipo Konohamaru le están dando misiones más largas y un poco más complejas, Boruto parece feliz, me incluyo yo también estoy muy agradecida de aumentar el nivel de misiones que se nos están confiando, pero esto hace que tengamos que dormir a la intemperie. Extraño a mi mamá, pero debo confiar como lo hace papá, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse sola, su estomago se está abultando bastante, se ve muy tierna así. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fe86221f767a19282970d0ccee12f15"Tiré un madero al fuego, estamos en pleno invierno, soy la tercera en el turno de noche en cuidar el campamento improvisado. Extendí las manos buscando calor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8bfca16eef015bd0898dfb2b5fe4b73"-¿Estás pensando en Sakura-san?- Mitsuki me estaba observando, quien sabe desde cuando que estaba viéndome en ese rincón oscuro y solitario. ¿Cuándo aprendió a leer mi mente? -También la extraño- me dijo acercándose al fuego. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dcd6c685316c1168b95142f511451751"Tenia una manta en sus manos y la puso sobre mi espalda, iba a rechazarla, es su manta, pero como me contó antes y muchas veces, que él había sido modificado, para que está clase de cosas no le afectaran. Mamá también lo confirmo, desde el día que Mitsuki llegó con su bolso a casa, ella al día siguiente pidió permiso al séptimo directamente para ir al laboratorio de Orochimaru, y trajo unos documentos con ella, me los negó pero me aseguró que Mitsuki era un humano, solo un poco diferente nada más, y que había que guiarlo con los cuidados que cualquier niño de trece años requería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be26b611984501c03a89ec151fd9a979"-Te parece si me apoyo en tu espalda- me dijo. Iba a decirle que no, aún no se me olvidaban sus últimos atrevimientos e insinuaciones. -Es para que no te duermas en esa postura durante tu turno en vela. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a44898df781096029dac31b235a6f2a4"Su argumento fue convincente, asentí y esté se sentó detrás de mi y apoyo su espalda con la mía. Para eso era la manta, Mitsuki tiene diez grados menos en su temperatura corporal que el promedio, por eso no tiene frió con las bajas, ni calor con las altas temperaturas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b21ced9bb726ad09030c621a67254a6f"-Sarada- me llamo, abrí lentamente los ojos me había quedado dormida en la vigía. Maldije internamente. Al levantar la vista vi que ya era de día, los primeros rayos ya habían aparecido en el firmamento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0765c4a830383ed40bbdbfa085df4505"-Mitsuki no me despertaste antes- le reproché, doble las mantas y le entrega la suya. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c00a3c156259c47f5f423949e40b2a3"-El siguiente turno era el mio, solo lo tome antes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89018706650e900d31f2a00d5e59fb2f"Estiré los músculos que no parecían tensos, al parecer dormir sobre la espalda de Mitsuki tenia sus provechos. Él fue a despertar al resto, debíamos movernos rápido ya que trasportábamos tecnología ninja a un pueblo más apartado, llevábamos un ingeniero que explicaría a los lugareños a emplearla. Íbamos a velocidad reducida, y debíamos estar atentos a bandidos y ladrones en el camino. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9d9e7ff32625319c1e8cd3d43bd1a80"Ya estábamos a solo otra noche en la intemperie para llegar, comíamos por turnos, y sin detenernos, cuando fue turno de Konohamaru sensei, el brazo de Mitsuki me tocó el hombro alertándome antes que a todos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bfaee0535a885cf2d9273408864382a"-Nos van a emboscar- siseo, y como grupo, todos nos preparamos para el ataque inminente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="511594de2cbdee05d7636d5044d286a1"Me lance contra dos oponentes luego de que Boruto usará los clones de sombras y se precipitará a la batalla contra múltiples enemigos, si acababa antes con ellos podría ir a auxiliarlo, noquee a uno con el puño de chakra, uno menos y en cuanto el otro se movía demasiado rápido, esquivo varias veces mis golpes y active mi sharingan, pero cuando lo hice me lanzó una técnica, que no logre esquivar justo a los ojos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62470837cdefa7ce3aecf5eb3cdf6d49"Grité y caí al suelo restregándome los ojos, me había lanzado un liquido que no se quitaba tanto de mis ojos, como mis lentes, sentí las manos de Mitsuki que me tomó y me dejo en un árbol lejos de la pelea para quitarme la sustancia de los ojos. Abrí a duras penas los parpados, veía borroso pero era mejor que nada, en ese momento el mismo sujeto arrojó unos shuriken, pero Mitsuki me cubrió con su cuerpo, me puse de pie furiosa en la rama, sin soltar a mi amigo, pero esté al ver que no me había cubierto de todas las cuchillas. En mi estomago había un shuriken empapando mi uniforme de sangre, apenas sentía un ardor en la zona, no era importante. Sus ojos cambiaron de color y pude percibir mucho chakra saliendo Mitsuki, enfurecido se lanzó sin tener cuidado de sus propias heridas a acabar con el sujeto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddca5a44d39f0cfaa9b117f424c07f63"Le dio caza hasta que lo tuvo inmóvil, baje del árbol para ayudarlo a amarrarlo, pero en ese instante Mitsuki lo desnuco a vista y paciencia de todos, me quede a medio camino viéndolo matar a alguien, el sensei se dio vuelta amargado por lo que había hecho uno de sus alumnos, mientras Boruto le recriminaba que había llegado demasiado lejos. Le temblaban las manos, no por lo que había hecho, sino por que aún estaba furioso, y no se había descargado por completo, corrí hasta él y lo abrace, me enterré un poco el metal que aún no me quitaba del estomago. A los segundos me correspondió, respiraba más tranquilo, así que me aleje para verificar si estaba calmado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75e4c9eae4018ed62708a3969d4df24f"-Curaremos tus heridas primero- le dije pero se negó tenia en uno de sus puños mis lentes, que seguían pegajosos por culpa de aquella técnica. Al menos no los rompió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3cdd6ed6603b81fbc96a68b5d0f2344"Boruto molesto se los quito de la mano -Iré a lavarlos y traeré agua para tus heridas- Mitsuki asintió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8049986af1ff40aadfb44e367ab89bca"Mitsuki trató mi herida rápidamente, no era profunda ya que el musculo de mi estomago estaba contraído cuando me perforó el arma. Estaba un poco nerviosa me tenía recostada con la chaqueta levantada, mientras miraba el cielo, para no encontrarme con su mirada. Me tapó inmediatamente cuando llego Boruto con mis gafas limpias y agua para lavar las heridas de Mitsuki, por suerte andaba con mi propio equipo para heridas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbb8b6a6d279e9ea267a162d83dd7b7f"-No deberías- me dijo y Boruto asintió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f1898d0365cc4c41b97e1928b4f3ca2"-¿Te avergüenzas? ya te he tratado antes- los dos recordamos de inmediato cuando le quebré unas cuantas costillas y lo deje inconsciente medio día. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88876f1ef830eeffc048da2d8229aa67"Trate con cuidado sus heridas, pero como ya me había dicho se regeneraba rápido, solo limpie y luego le vende para que se vistiera pronto, tener a Boruto observándonos, con tanto ahincó me estaba impacientando. -¡estás perfecto!- le golpee la espalda y esté la arqueo con dolor, dedicándome una sonrisa sarcástica. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3abb2d5948602b6c3e3f59497669bf0a"Continuamos nuestro trayecto hasta el anochecer donde armamos por segunda vez nuestro campamento, Konohamaru sensei dejo que Mitsuki hiciera el primer turno que a regañadientes acepto. Y me recosté sentada en un árbol con la manta esperando que todos se durmieran, cuando nadie quedaba despierto salvo Mitsuki, que estaba sentado en el árbol donde estaba situada, le silbe para que bajará. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68c02257f761414c033e990391de44f8"-Ven- le llame nuevamente porque se había quedado parado mirándome. Se sentó a mi lado está vez y yo con muy poco cuidado la verdad, lo cogí de la cabeza y lo empuje sobre mis piernas, acostándole de costado para que durmiera. - te dieron el primer turno para que durmieras el resto de la noche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f924476fe9176fb05284f2d2da5d5e14"Parecía inquieto, le acaricie el pelo para que se calmará pero no lograba el efecto deseado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af06b31f0968a4a4e8ffc5ceebfdce9"-Estoy bien.- dijo mientras sonaba inseguro. Intento levantarse pero no se lo permití./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cce630ada59f0e33702d4d82050c8824"-¡No lo estás! ahora duerme y recupera te que aún nos queda mañana. Cerró los ojos obedeciendo y al cabo de una hora se quedo dormido. Vaya que le cuesta quedarse dormido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3bdda56c7c8742c811c730b1c82d81d"Me quede despierta por los dos hasta finalizado mi turno, cuando era hora de despertar al sensei me fije que Mitsuki me tenia tomada de las piernas, saque uno de los shuriken y le lance cerca de la cabeza del sensei y le silbe, esté despertó por la sorpresa, pero supo entender que era yo entregándole el turno. Asintió levantándose perezosamente con un surco de baba cayéndole por la cara y trepó a un árbol para iniciar su vigía, yo tapé mi cabeza con la manta y me quede dormida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8210574f6a86e8e5a82a7359dfd9de4"Desperté al mismo tiempo que Mitsuki, debo decir que se levanta muy temprano, así debería levantarse mamá todas las mañanas, aunque estando embarazada no hacia más que dormir aún más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b90adc1fc74a3ecb49fb93be3f78a7b"-¿Mejor?- le dedique una sonrisa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9aa1800bfba958ee6f4dbd9d67ca796e"-Si, gracias. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3472f7ec28b4c8dc66e6cbc61ee7fa1c"Llegamos al pueblo y entregamos todo satisfactoriamente, e iniciamos el viaje devuelta tan rápido como pudimos para volver a nuestros hogares esa misma noche, por suerte convencí a Mitsuki para pasar la noche en mi casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7bb354ce618ae78e8a5c962d97c272b7"-Hoy tengo que volver a mi casa. -Insistió, pero yo no se lo permití. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fa7100fffdcd4343d0f6a31b87d4dff"-Vendrás a cenar con mi mamá y conmigo ¡Eh dicho y punto! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40a8525eab50053f7fc7b0f64412c008"No respondió nada más, ya habíamos llegado a la aldea de Konoha, me siguió en silencio todo trayecto hasta mi casa, la luz estaba encendida, entramos y mamá estaba sirviendo la cena, fui corriendo a abrazarla. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aac1ac03a2b5e414652213030e6d9d8"-Hola cariño, Mitsuki ¿Te vas a quedar?- dijo con una sonrisa cándida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31631f8e7093cc26d7df80020d878565"-Yo... tengo que...- lo miré enfadada, ya lo habíamos acordado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af55109b0d625fd971fd4c7568d863c7"-Oh eso, ya lo arregle deje una nota en tu casa, Karin-san vendrá aquí desde ahora, si no te encuentras en tu departamento. -dijo con una voz calma, se sentó en la silla. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44b4f8a76ace7ea8e481649568d18bfd"Estaba esperando una explicación detallada pero no llego. Mitsuki cerró la puerta y se sentó a la mesa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="866c03d51662ccc60b08ee20856debbd"-¿Mañana iras a jugar shogi con Shikadai?- le pregunté. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d7fa21c3679110b4d73997835287ba4"-Si, me está enseñando, cuando me aburró jugamos cartas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31d7ab174f6374206c87578af0740e4b"Mi madre estaba sonriendo y nos observaba atentamente. Una vez terminada la cena estaba en la cocina cuando oí la conversación de ellos dos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="233824434210f8445ba42e3f0877d78a"-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?- le preguntó Mitsuki, preocupado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae865e9c7d4040bd1560ec708baac342"-Por suerte me tope con Ino cuando iba a informar a Naruto, me dijo que un chakra desconocido en la aldea ingresaba a tu casa y luego se retiraba, tuve que decirle que tú estabas bajo nuestro cuidado y que Naruto ya estaba al tanto de sus visitas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="956e7e7c0da661312a61c36a46364a09"-No quiero molestar más...- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20fc502fe5f506893fa12e95cd4916cc"-¿Bromeas? me vas a buscar al hospital, me llevas la cena cuando estoy de turno, me hablas de molestar, yo debería sentirme la carga aquí. De todas formas me gusta la idea que venga de visita Karin, somos amigas después de todo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cd800dfda98c72e5fd906e7a103abf9"Yo salí de la cocina, iba a venir la tía Karin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86c9eff6e9c6addec354158fabd5369f"-Por cierto Naruto ya sabe, le conté para no tener problemas, así que no hay problemas de ningún tipo- Alzó sus dedos con su seña característica. -Que tal si ahora reviso sus heridas- Nos dijo a ambos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af357462119a11a3a4ad08c7bf4fa7fa"-Mamá Mitsuki tiene más heridas. -Acusé de inmediato. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04dfe5724b75980fa242602acaf94910"Mamá lo reviso con sumo cuidado, para no pasar nada por alto, pero parecía contenta -¿te molesta?- ejerció precisión en una de sus heridas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1627918ea2562144dce8e0186879edea"-No. - estaba tranquilo, parecía estar acostumbrado a los chequeo médicos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fee61842914502bb2576f333a582c9f"-Estás bien, los documentos que me enviaron son bastante acertados. Para mañana solo tendrás las cicatrices. -Eso pensé...- dijo una vez se echo para atrás mirándolo fijamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0300a38df0c9afc595ec636d45c75b11"-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e89da6aeb42f4437cb7df7dbc437590"-Va a ser más robusto que tu papá- dijo mirándome a mi, yo desvié la mirada a la mesa- por eso le queda justa la ropa que le di, tal vez deba sacar más pronto de lo que pensé la ropa de quince años de Sasuke, o llevarlo de compras, eso sería mejor. Ven Sarada a ti te veré en la habitación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d11c9be0125f203025ce6ec7dedd930"Seguí a mi madre, pensando en la palabra robusto, solo se me venia a la mente Chou chou y su papá. -¿Robusto? - mi mamá se rió por mi cara. Ya me había sacado la chaqueta y estaba deslizando el vendaje para mostrarle la herida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51889088c12cb9da274fd7947bf7ff79"-Fornido- levanto los brazos y saco músculos. - Así mira- se rió al ver mi alivio. Uso su chakra con la herida al descubierto -Hizo un buen trabajo. Pero... haré un informe para llevárselo a Konohamaru mañana, sin misiones en dos días. La herida esta situada en un lugar problemático si se te llegará a abrir, tendrías una hemorragia importante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28cd74acd6f1a333c4633fb0ef9a7975"-Mamá pero me siento bien- alegue en vano. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67267a29592c23c4ab21a4e7a7d8d6ae"-Nada de mamá, soy tu medico- infle las mejillas, pero tenia razón no podía poner en riesgo al resto del equipo por una imprudencia mía. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8abf50caa9d6149b0840d2586a9b6d23"Cuando llego tía Karin nos quedamos un rato a beber té con ella, hablar de viejas historias y luego mamá me llevo a dormí a su habitación para asegurarse de que no espiará a Mitsuki. Me quedé pensando y dejando volar mi imaginación antes de quedarme dormida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52c693fafcdcf9926819837df7b58838"Por la mañana le pregunté a Mitsuki antes de llegar a la plaza de la aldea, donde nos esperaban los chicos, Buruto ya estaba jugando con su jueguecito con Inojin, Shikadai tenia su tablero instalado, Chou chou venia corriendo a mi encuentro -¿Qué es la tía Karin de ti?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cac618955bf6a2e3ee0db15d122490d8"A lo que me respondió -supongo que es como mi mamá y lo más cercano que tendré de una- se dio cuenta de mi entrecejo ¿qué había de la mía? mi mamá lo trataba con mucha ternura para que la excluyera así -tu mamá también, pero no quiero que nos consideren como hermanos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e7aa76164066fa4a1fe054356d072b3"-¡AH! ¿Por qué no?- me fastidio más, que no me responda, a que me pregunte impertinencias. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b01263a18b33f078bab23e9996a24eef"Se burló de mi, huyendo hasta que se sentó a jugar con Shikadai, Chou chou me tomo del brazo y me llevo a sus tiendas favoritas a comprar, nos despedimos de los chicos, para ir por las golosinas de Chou chou. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2df4199e925512aa6e868a287283a67f"En la misma tienda favorita de mi amiga estaba Sumire -Hola delegada- dije al verla. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="606014942985cbf736fe4a1ee79dc737"-Hola chicas ¿cómo están?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37f4533d3283195a478068f03bd0db4f"-Bieeeeen- dijo Chou chou internándose en los pasillos de la tienda buscando sus tan preciadas papitas. Me dejó sola con Sumire, llevaba tiempo sin verla y no quería tratar con ella desde la ultima vez que me dijo que le gustaba Boruto. Aún no entiendo porque me lo declaró, que le gustaba, eso debió decírselo a Boruto en vez de a mi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b286e160a2223839aeeb899e0147a00f"-Te he visto más unida con Mitsuki. - sonaba muy interesada. yo miré unos pastelillos de nata y los tome en mis manos, tal vez llevaría unos para el té./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46b78aab5117d3758cab47f5976ebad3"-Si está aprendiendo de mi madre, y ella tiene un horario complicado- dije con tranquilidad, era la mentira que soltábamos Mitsuki o yo, cuando nos insinuaban, o nos hacían ver que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d88e0306e828fdf2e2de6111bde6a58"-Se ven lindos juntos- me sonrió y se despidió con una sonrisa fría. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="911d17bc60c727a988c351ecdf85d6f2"Estaba viéndola marchar, odiaba cuando me daban indirectas, no podían ser más francos. El simple hecho de pensar en una relación con cualquiera fuese el chico, desequilibraba mi plan de volverme Hokage, estaba enfocada en eso, y nada más, no andaba persiguiendo calzoncillos, además Boruto era mi amigo y conocido desde bebés, nuestros padres son amigos, por otro lado Mitsuki lo quería como un hermano, si, es extraño pero así es. A veces pienso que si Orochimaru lo hubiese enviado antes a la aldea, y llegado más pequeño ahora no nos verían como una pareja potencial, sino más bien como hermanos adoptivos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d2e3e8c330f43e613a324f90f1e3a7f"Fui hasta donde estaba Chou chou y la arrastré hasta la caja, pague mis golosinas y luego me marche cuanto antes a mi casa molesta. No hice más que tirarme dentro del Kotatsu a mirar el techo fijamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca2b0f189d7669491ec548150e7e3bbf" -¿Qué te tiene tan molesta?- Mitsuki había vuelto, estaba tan ofuscada que no me di cuenta de su llegada, se metió al kotatsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a18d8f61426cea13adc2e6726cfcf1fc"-¿Te divierte el shogi? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7f8145226eebcb87cd956bca2953943"-Si. - parecía satisfecho. Cada vez salia más con otros amigos, y formaba lazos con todos. No tenia que hacerse amigo de las plantas, pero uno que otro amigo no le vendría mal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f66b2b3c2331c46d2d1b7b731733e6b9"-Nuevamente Sumire me dijo algo molesto. - estaba molesta sin saber bien el porque. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26edc425039ce5aac8dc4c0dc932b552"-¿Otra vez te dijo que estaba enamorada de Boruto?- me quedo viendo expectante. Es cierto esa vez le conté a Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9b5f5d6a30ef07291f9e70d572146c4"-Algo así, pero me molesta que me enrollen emocionalmente con otras personas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="396f5efc87e79391986b4ebb1e3b0bf7"-Lo se, es como la vez que te enojaste cuando insinué que hacían una buena pareja- bajo la vista, parecía triste, asentí, como esa vez. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56209139ee616d3dad8b0f44186995af"-Pero de ti me puedo esperar algo así. Mucha inteligencia emocional no tienes- él me sonrió de manera perfecta, la misma que usa para ocultar sus sentimientos. Intente pararme sin usar las manos para golpearlo en el rostro. Una punzada justo en la herida me lo impidió- Ah. -me queje. Y sentí su brazo justo bajo mi espalda y cintura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4eb0e18f5e7962e5d54593b6fb57c7d3"La contorsión de sus extremidades eran muy útiles en momentos así, me sostuvo a medio camino, y se acerco cauto, está escudriñándome con su mirada, esos ojos, siempre me parecieron bonitos, misteriosos, atrayentes, y si los miró demasiado me pierdo en ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tome del cabello jalándolo a mis labios, y sellando un beso. Me iba a cobrar la vez que me robo un beso en su cumpleaños, pero lejos de incomodarlo parecía gozarlo. Lo aparte usando una mano y con la otra me senté, su mano se desenrollo de mi cuerpo, yo era la única sonrojada eso me fastidio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb43f1612d36a3e8bae4b61e90589cd4"-Estamos a mano- le dije. En ese momento fue cuando lo vi perturbarse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4fc592864b5109ec1c2a60487acca9d7"Se levanto lento y desgarbado, encerrándose en su cuarto, te lo mereces, pensé en ese momento, de allí no salio hasta que llego mi madre quejándose, que el feto estaba pateándola con insistencia durante todo el día, a Mitsuki le fascinaba cuando mamá dejaba que le tocará la barriga, y le brillaban los ojos cuando sentía algún movimiento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2efd6cfb60882e8becb085ae0f371830"-Tu hermana sera muy enérgica- aseguró con mucha certeza. A mi madre le causó gracia y decidió mandar un carta para contarle a papá que venia en camino un niña. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99aabef7d01edba05723d3563dfd9d02"Yo dormí esa noche con una gran sonrisa, una niña ¡Una niña! mi hermana pequeña. Fue precioso soñar con una pequeña niña, ella en mis sueños tenia hermosos ojos como los de mamá, un poco más oscuros, pero todo se esfumo por la mañana, con los rayos del sol, después de todo fueron las conjeturas de Mitsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9, Tres años pasan volando

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56ea9b2f21005b98d17d177910670da2"Naruto el séptimo Hokage estaba haciendo sus muecas zorrunas, las que hacia al pensar algo detenidamente, frente a él estaban sus mejores amigos, pero lejos de una reunión amistosa memorable, era una escena patética y lamentable para él, donde el acorralado era él mismo, solo, al resguardo de ese endeble escritorio que agonizaba con cada golpe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86ead653b148771634839632c18a26fc"-Naruto -golpeo la mesa abollando -¿Por qué rechazaste su solicitud?- exigió una respuesta inmediata la de cabello rosado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7a75544c617065148df38a885352d56"-El niño cumplió con todos los requisitos- argumentó Sasuke. Su ceño fruncido no tenia fin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0301d2a33cc6479b5478b4f5e018f6e2"-¿Niño? ya es un adolescente- dijo Naruto cada vez estaba sintiéndose mas indefenso, el semblante de los dos, le ponían en más aprietos. Anhelaba su esposa en este momento, para que le sirviera de refuerzo, ya que Shikamaru cuando vio al matrimonio llegar exigiendo explicaciones se esfumó como el humo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ff403b3c4d8473ef0d86be67d041966"-Ahorro dinero todos estos años para comprar ese terreno, no puedes negarse lo ¡así sin más!- buscó una silla y se sentó -no me iré hasta que me des una buena explicación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8d5548a8e17bed3a7b7bb9f000ad755"Afuera de la oficina del Hokage estaba Sarada con su nuevo traje de ninja nuevo, esperando que sus padres dejaran de agredir al séptimo, suspiraba algo avergonzada, pero cada vez que escuchaba gritar nervioso al Hokage le daba risa, no podía evitarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d6703763e5697268b39490c73b1e227"-Sarada- La voz del adolescente hizo que ella lo viera de reojo, pero no tenia ánimos de saludarlo -estas realmente hermosa ¿segura qué no quieres salir conmigo?- insistió como si con un rechazo no le bastó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="074824657dad7a1f98affab6f97267c2"-Ya te rechace una vez Inojin, no seas patético. - Movió su cuello y con ello su largo cabello negro hasta su cintura -Hola Mitsuki- dijo la joven con una sonrisa cálida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5dd4f27f293fb4763d0623f89db5ba5"Inojin se giró y vio al albino detrás de él con su miraba penetrante y el ceño fruncido, pero cuando hicieron contacto visual, Mitsuki le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, las misma que hacia su padre Sai. Desde que Inojin se le declaró a Sarada, estos dos no se soportaban, ni la misma chica le dio tanta importancia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15ff31ed5381bd1372413d4f6ac13457"-Hola niñero- dijo con desdén. Aludiendo a las múltiples oportunidades que se le ve jugando con la Uchiha menor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d9f96d579dcc6985be45a71fcdba121"-Asalta cunas. - El rubio bufó y se fue, solo ellos sabían porque Mitsuki le decía así, era todo un misterio para todos los demás dentro de su generación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51c7bf04efafadb319ac6b0f9b6f83c8"-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sarada. La edad no los había vuelto mas cercanos como ella había querido, era muy real el deseo de la Uchiha considerarlo como su hermano, pero el chico se fue distanciando, hasta no volver a quedarse más en la casa de los Uchiha. Pero estaba muy lejos de romper lazos con su familia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="608dfdc20a284076015291d9812aad2e"-Shikamaru me fue a buscar y dijo que tus padres están amedrentando al séptimo, también dijo que es mi culpa así que debo tranquilizarlos. - se había dejado el cabello largo, se le ondulaba en todas direcciones y le daba un aire mas maduro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abf72972bfa0e3d2c2d6dc79bb9bae25"-¿Y dónde está ahora?- se cruzo de brazos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="230380d24f4bffbb3587027fe4d21ff7"-Fuera del edificio, por si las dudas- Esto causo risa a los dos adolescentes. Mitsuki golpeó la puerta pero el grito de Sakura, le advirtió que se quedará afuera. -Bueno unos cuantos regaños no acortaran su vida, si los problemas que le causa Boruto no lo han hecho, nada más lo hará. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ea4b7dafe050905cc9e8e9dafca005e"-Están furiosos porque rechazo tu solicitud de vivir a las afueras de la aldea, yo también lo habría hecho -dijo severa, se rehusaba tajantemente a permitir que esté se distanciara más de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f1f6a3b12f5f7d210d756afa490f8ad"-Me autorizo en unos terrenos retirados dentro de la Aldea, con permiso de entrada para Karin y Suigetsu, no necesito más- le sonrió con astucia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87cca9f7f2adf7a8e21745c09fcb6656"-¡Seras maldito! lo hiciste apropósito, ese fue siempre tu objetivo desde el principio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="328a081e6334233f4ae22b4655e805de"-Ya sabes cuando quieras algo, tienes que pedir mucho más, de esa manera siempre obtendrás lo que quieres- Sarada le dio un golpe rápido y seco en el estomago que bloqueo con facilidad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e642327a1c4d301239153c122304682f"En ese momento llegó la más pequeña Uchiha. La niña de dos y medio de ojos verdes y melena negra corrió por el pasillo en busca de su familia- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermano!- gritó entusiasmada al verlos, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, los dos ninjas al verla sonrieron y le pidieron que entrará a la habitación de al lado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c4c79f26321de6495a0ec6040513508"-Cuando entres encontrarás un hombre que parece zorro, muy simpático- le dijo Mitsuki -el estará muy feliz de verte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8bfd2464c0e8d72fb7fce52001c2f804"-¿Si?- preguntó la niña llevándose la mano a la boca. - ¿Tiene golosinas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="648fdbdcd712cf8764baca4da1c388fa"-Te dará lo que quieras Arashi- le dijo su hermana acariciándole el pelo. Miró a Mitsuki haciéndole la señal, esté alargo el brazo para abrirle la puerta, y la niña entro corriendo soltando la bomba de ternura que estaba hecha, la presencia de la niña aplaco los gritos. Y luego de unos minutos los jóvenes entraron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="131fec7e60a302c0e4896d98e457fee3"Sarada fue a regañar a su mamá que ya tenia del cuello al séptimo, mientras Mitsuki le dijo a Sasuke que estaba completamente conforme con el trato al que llego con el séptimo, entonces esté tomo a su hija menor y llamo a Sakura para irse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc13429a612e06612cb4904622bde5dc"-Sakura vamos a casa- parecía mas calmado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9187c235f07bb9af223683ade0c19df"-¡Porque simplemente no lo adoptan y se dejan de rodeos!- dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a Mitsuki, a Sarada se le iluminaron los ojos, era lo que mas quería en este momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cab481fd7f7e207b944d0884df0949cb"-¡Claro que no!- alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo tanto Sasuke como Mitsuki, mirándose el uno al otro, el más joven sonrió y se retiró para huir por su vida. Sasuke le dio a Arashi a Sakura. -Él ya tiene una familia Naruto no podemos pasar por alto a sus seres queridos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63639a97ede36677f72e00e582960d1b"Dicho esto saco su espada y salio a la siga del joven que ya se había esfumado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd0c4002e2c29eac0561e9bb5b6a9be6"-Tu sabes mas que nadie que no es necesario adoptarlo para sentirlo propio- dijo esto Sakura y salio con sus hijas -¡Tengas bello día séptimo!- gritó con mucha energía. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64265bc9e5a463f0405b4ad5916dd32c"Al cabo de unos días la joven ninja ayudaba a cargar unas cajas de cartón, llevaba unos guantes puesto, Shikadai también estaba cooperando con la mudanza, admirando la naturaleza, abundaban los arboles y el pasto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b7e616b6bf174aae5cf2ba301b8424d"-Está bastante retirado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ca8ad87cb2e38d6135858ed77744027"-Es lo que quería- dijo algo molesta Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f053459466f8e7fc9cf2eb651c8fc886"-¡Ah! estoy cansado ya no quiero trabajar por el resto de mi vida- Shikadai se tumbo en el pasto cerrando los ojos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b27618d5c2f2e1057c5534ef85107762"Sarada busco una sabana blanca y lo cubrió hasta la cara, saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto publicando que había muerto Shikadai por trabajos forzados, se guardo el celular y entró las cajas que tenia en frente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c2f12659f4c3da657692c48e35e04f8"En el interior Mitsuki colocaba los pocos muebles que tenia en su haber, la cama, un sofá, refrigerador y cocina, Sarada mirada con desaprobación, era demasiada casa para un austero como Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57bd5628bf14a3a210f884b7f3479962"-Tenias que construir tan grande tu casa- Aún en la duda si todo era un efecto visual por el incesante blanco y los pocos muebles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08ab399417b1187d4a06ce1175404014"-Pues como ves no soy un hombre pequeño- hizo alarde de su porte tocando el techo con facilidad sin estirar sus brazos, la Uchiha lo miró sin impresionarse, lo había observado desde los once años, fuera de eso su madre siempre elogiaba que se iba a volver: "grande" o "formidable" fue el ultimo atributo que le busco Sakura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fc849679e2d688602fb73b4a5f6f274"-Si, ya se, dejaste a todos pequeños- se miró las uñas y la dejo caer -todos menos Boruto que no vemos desde hace dos años/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbe6ed1f3b73d621e3ce12d77de925fd"Los dos se quedaron con la vista perdida, hasta que dijeron- ¿dónde estará metido ese desgraciado?- Los dos se largaron a reír hasta que se sonrojaron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4978b3ae2447747c1f1a95d3c1a85cad"-Bien entonces...- Sarada comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con lentitud -¿Para qué quieres una casa tan grande para ti solo?- la Uchiha se imagina una respuesta simplista para un adolescente de dieciséis años como: Para invitar amigos a tomaderas, que si bien no le gustaban las fiestas le gustaba irse de trago con los chicos, hasta se habían ido a beber junto con Kawaki después de las misiones unas cervezas. Sonrió amigable esperando su respuesta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb6cf97b1345d371d397c170996f7792"-Quiero formar mi familia aquí- su rostro era un misterio, no estaba sonriendo, por lo que no denotaba falsedad, pero su mirada era intensa. Con la magnitud de su mirada la hizo prisionera así mismo como se sentía él, cuando la Uchiha lo hipnotizaba y sacaba provecho de él, se acercó con lentitud y le tomo el cabello besándolo -quiero muchos hijos, una familia grande y para eso necesito una casa como está. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0547f11f6144196cfeb7c425e13d62ad"La sangre se le elevó a las mejillas y antes de poder responder con la astucia que la caracterizaba, esté la cogió con un brazo atrayendo la a su cuerpo, aspiró el aroma de la Uchiha quien aún no le ponía un alto a su comportamiento, en ese momento alguien los interrumpió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d7f992d9653b8a9a63d8344c32c433e"-Váyanse a un motel. -Kawaki entró molesto el resto de las cajas. Las dejo caer con la insolencia que sudaba por todo su ser, y sacó un barril de cerveza de una mochila que tenia en su espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daf036be97886a8c5c6c05f5250cca83"El albino soltó lentamente a Sarada y salio a ver si quedaba alguna caja afuera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3884f114a4b237f3e6eaa15042729cf0"-Él no te ve como su hermana, tal vez a la pequeña Arashi- dijo Kawaki dándole un sorbo a una lata individual -¡Wahgt! está tibia- fue a dejar la cerveza en el refrigerador. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df6a77bfe0d2b25a4113d69ab9a75197"La risa de Mitsuki la llamo a asomarse a la puerta estaba riéndose de Shikadai, que ya estaba el el sexto sueño tirado y tapado con la sabana, saco su teléfono para revisar las reacciones de sus amigos, y en un comentario había otra foto, una que se había tomado Kawaki haciendo que estaba orinando al muerto, se llevó la mano a la frente y luego se rió, salio para tomarse varias fotos con Mitsuki y luego entre los dos llevaron al interior a Shikadai antes que se insolara en el exterior. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec90b0876a5e5c6b6e7688937c05b907"Acomodaron los muebles, Kawaki se quejó por todo pero ayudo bastante, es esa clase de persona, nada le parece bien, todos están mal menos yo, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo es cooperativo, gentil y confiable, salvo por su lenguaje, eso a la Sarada le molestaba hasta enloquecerla, ella trataba con todo su ser cambiar lo maleducado y grosero de Mitsuki pero jamas lo logro, porque entre Boruto y Kawaki competían por quien era un peor ejemplo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0af1a44bd80de666abd1bef41c69622"-Viejo debí haber hecho como tú, ser un renegado social y haber guardado todo mi dinero para compararme una casa como está- dijo Kawaki mientras silbaba al ver lo grande que estaba la propiedad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8c1d2372b30184d77a18232bcefb0bc"-¿No te gusta vivir con los Uzumaki?- preguntó Sarada, Mitsuki se hacia la misma pregunta. El albino no se había porque así lo desea, se fue porque Sarada insistía en tratarlo como un hermano, pero muy por el contrario, él se sentía muy cómodo con el matrimonio Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f801276d67c6aaf19f605dc69029512"-Bueno si me gusta pero quiero mi independencia. Hinata me trata bien, siempre está al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesite, y el viejo tonto es un buen p...- se calló cuando vio a la pareja mirándolo expectantes. -¡Está bien! ¡Si! ¡Es un buen padre! - dijo al borde del sonrojo y la irritación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91f8a6a4e18c774e6db8171451caed9b"-Ya era hora que lo asumieras- dijo Shikadai quien despertó con el estridente grito del adolescente furioso. Miró para todos lados y vio todo en orden -Así debería ser todo en la vida, te acuestas un rato y cuando despiertas todo está solucionado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="818e563f474dae56c3fe125d9e5946de"Se sirvieron unas latas para festejar e inaugurar la casa de Mitsuki y bebieron la lata de un solo sorbo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f767e5e78ae17ef984371823e34a1093"Sarada le dio el resto de su lata a Mitsuki, ella no bebía mucho, menos si no había comido algo antes -Entonces no podemos dar tu dirección- Mitsuki asintió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bd225dab2457417a4d7620c55385c00"-No quiero visitas. - dijo rotundo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3e246e32e5feb7727b5ca85608d0198"-Vaya pero que amigable- Sarada le rezongo, pero lo prefería de ese modo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d38818495a49b1d5500339e1b9be7e20"-El problema es que a todos les bajo que quieren hacer un reventón y cuando sepan que uno de nuestra generación ya se independizo, querrán venir a hacerla acá- dijo Shikadai con cara de cansancio -Mitsuki no quiere una fiesta cada día del fin de semana en su casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5ce75abd556ccfdf2491bdbd57c00aa"Los cuatro negaron al tiempo y es que ellos marchaban a otro ritmo a diferencia del resto de la generación tenían: Al serio y desganado, Shikadai. La diligente Sarada. El apático Mitsuki y por ultimo al adolescente enojado, Kawaki. Que gustaban de reuniones más tranquilas, donde platicar, y burlarse entre ellos con un humor muy pesado, mientras juegan algún desafió, o juego de estrategia, ya que ninguno era estúpido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e894d400e3da6e1d481c24ae46207c2"Los tres que eran visita, ya sentían que debían irse, Sarada aprovechó de explicarle que su madre le había comprado algunas raciones de comida, que ya le había guardado en el refrigerador, y ropa estaba enseñándosela, cuando Kawaki le gritó. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b537490d10613077ebca3467b5bf6802"-¡Oye Tarada ya nos vamos! ¿vienes o te quedas con tu romeo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb2c8be784b0b6eea39153c890da3375"-¡Voy! bien, hasta mañana Mitsuki- La Uchiha tenia los brazos atrás y estaba alerta ante cualquier indiscreción del albino. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb51ecec909ed6a90930dfd5c12fbb8b"-¿Segura? quédate un rato más- suplicó con su voz grave, pero la chica era demasiado astuta, además que Sarada siempre se vengaba luego de sus deslices. Esté seria solo el comienzo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="284a1be4abd89c92e3a7a1bff1ad7957"-Bueno me gustaría pero no, no quieres que papá te asesine sin siquiera pasar una noche en tu casa. - Se rió, contoneo su pelo y salio para irse con Kawaki y Shikadai. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2313f5ac2c96860f15af6e173f2286e"De camino a su casa los dos chicos estaban apostando quien la iba a ir a dejar a su casa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b474df24ae40cbefc99868b20612212"-La tercera es la vencida- negoció Kawaki quien ya había perdido dos Yankenpon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="487a499252184245481030af5fb3cd04"-No se maten por ir a dejarme puedo irme sola par de idiotas- gruñó Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0775cc4dd66a50582d0ccaf8d186d447"-Puedo ir yo ¿Si quieres?- la voz les sonó familia a los tres. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b8e09c66183189ea21f38cf6556af38"La chica fue la primera en reaccionar abrazándolo -Te hemos extrañado maldito Boruto- lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el brazo, éel cual se sobo después. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d381419a82f37f5e10346393f3b9ba5"-Shikadai bufó -¿Qué demonios comen ustedes? no puede ser cierto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30ee23ab9483f2e1757b6fe88741b35e"La Uchiha observó algo que había pasado por alto por tratarse de Boruto, el chico se había vuelto muy apuesto, era alto, y tenia musculatura media decente, era escasos centímetro menos alto que Kawaki, y el adolescente enojado era además, más fornido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b17c9b45534d4fa7c41c7d808a258097"-Tu mamá debe alimentarlos con algo- dijo Shikadai quien era alto y delgado, pero al tener una apariencia y estilo más sencillo resaltaba menos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f498931a38c7df6c6213792d5b268c94"Sarada le dio un codazo -Vamos no te quejes y no seas mal agradecido con lo que te dieron tus padres- la chica alzo las cejas -No estás tan mal- y luego le hizo una mueca de asco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa6819ef0e379fcaf0e4e49cc4c4b9af"Este acto fascinó a Boruto quien quedo perplejo por la naturaleza picara y burlona, que había desarrollado Sarada estos dos años que no había visto, seguro era por juntarse mucho con Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c817d96d361bc211a3ab47145e653c09"-Oye y ¿Mitsuki?- preguntó queriendo ver a su amigo. Pero el trió restante se optó por hacerse los idiotas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d171ff44c45d84c82c17e8ede19af6d1"-Maldito ese Mitsuki también creció tanto ¡Esa fue culpa de tu mamá!- Acusó Shikadai a Sarada, ella rodó los ojos, si fuera por lo que les prepara su mamá, ella seria una amazona. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bb309254bac428ae5e05093d143d0e6"-Oigan ¿me van a decir alguna vez dónde vive?- dijo ofuscado el rubio. Kawaki le paso el brazo por el cuello abrazándolo y llevándoselo consigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc64c5e4a663cf5003edf818824580f3"-Bien, bien vamos a casa. Hinata debe estar feliz de que hayas vuelto, y Hima va a estar más feliz todavía. Apuesto que ni siquiera has avisado que llegaste, y eso que aquí el adoptado soy yo. eres un pésimo hijo Uzumaki Boruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="185a79dc012efb5482379e32bc5a26bb"Sarada sacudió la mano mientras Kawaki se lo llevaba a Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8b75c6368f5da39cb40d01ae3d1c8a8"-Pensé que lo ibas a recibir con más efusividad, llanto no se... un beso tal vez. - Alzo una ceja y su voz denotaba suspicacia. La chica hincho el pecho con orgullo y entrecerró los ojos con una mirada fiera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="408c5a9e65086ac614b32b11566eaffa"La Uchiha se marcho sin decir nada dejando helado a Shikadai, suspiró de alivio cuando paso el peligro. En el camino Mitsuki alcanzó a Sarada, planeaba ir a dejarla cuando ella le dio la noticia.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0156fb7cf3957a06d8b188e1d5877340"-Llego Boruto- ella le dijo y esté desapareció para ir a ver a su amigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	10. Chapter 10, Líos y reveces

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a83da52e8a0c89819842e27c8bf1182"Cuando Boruto se fue, Kawaki fue asignado como nuevo integrante del equipo siete por recomendación del Hokage, y de está forma equilibrar al grupo. Si bien Mitsuki y Sarada podían mantener el grupo en marcha, no podían dejar a Kawaki solo, después de todo fueron ellos los que lo llevaron a la aldea de Konoha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2685a58051d3a83f57fc0356699e959"-¡Hace mucho que no salimos a una misión juntos!- Boruto estaba más que complacido, que se le asignará una misión con su equipo nada más llegar. Ni que se tratará de un premio dirigido a su persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc0bd3ad83e07089f639bd3b1400e768"-Se te ve feliz Boruto- inquirió Mitsuki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="652d0aadae401f26bd7a8e3dae727504"-Si- su sonrisa reflejaba absoluta felicidad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aecf96744d6c9b811eb1c2df70a07a97"-¿Seguro qué debas estar tan contento? es solo una simple misión de atrapar bandidos- dijo Sarada, solo para molestarlo como solía hacer. El rubio entorno los ojos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a15cb94e5a97755a7f7d2eb2adc22ffe"Y tal y como había dicho solo fue una misión más, los bandidos tenían una guarida donde se escondían y guardaban sus botines, asaltando a mercaderes y viajeros, que iban por el perímetro. Los ninjas no tardaron en dar con ellos, desatándose el enfrentamiento, un gran números de bandidos se repartió entre los tres adolescentes y su sensei, dentro de los bandidos habían muchos ninjas renegados, y desligados de sus aldeas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c7cb3551cc79c7bbb2756e094667cfa"-¡Mitsuki!- gritó Boruto para llamar la atención al albino -¡Separaron a Sarada del grupo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="200b3ddcd68f49bdfd464bf14eb931e7"Mitsuki gruñó, ya lo sabia, lo sabia perfectamente ya que ella jamás desaparecía de su campo de visión, fuese la situación que fuese. -¡Lo se!- el albino tenia una expresión fría en el rostro, y su tono una agresividad que Boruto acababa de conocer. Termino electrocutando al ultimo oponente frente a él. -Voy por ella. -Desapareció entre los arboles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1858638bcf3453eaba513b3bc0784b11"Corriendo a través del bosque, el chico encontró una serie de desafortunados masacrados, por los poderosos puños de la Uchiha, hasta llegar a ella como un camino de migas de pan, estaba teniendo una rabieta, de pies a cabeza estaba cubierta de lodo, por fin el albino sonrió encontrándola en perfectas condiciones, sacó unas serpientes de su cuerpo, sin perder el tiempo. -Busquen agua- ordenó y seguido se sacó la chaqueta, para cubrirla, era evidente que no podía vestir las ropas enlodadas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf46ad0d223986db381781cf3f57288d"-Mitsuki- dijo apenada cuando esté se aproximo detrás de ella. Y con lo pulcra que es con su aspecto. -Ese desgraciado me enlodo, debo quitármelo antes de que se endurezca ¿por qué te ríes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d34425efb58afd5a9fd80019d04e4a7"-Por nada- se agachó cuando vio que sus dos serpientes volvieron, la misma se volvió un clon de él -Síguela te llevará donde hay agua, yo haré guardia- le entregó su chaqueta al clon, Sarada asintió poniéndose en marcha detrás de su clon, mortificada a no más no poder, tomando se de los brazos, gesto que indicaba vulnerabilidad en ella -avisaré a Boruto y al sensei que estás bien. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0268cad388f5c9a16e981d41b202426d"Se sentó sobre un tronco y envió a la serpiente restante con el mensaje: Sarada está bien, los alcanzamos al rato. -Espero que no vengan aquí. -Sonrió, Sarada se deshizo de su clon en cuanto llego a la fuente de agua, se cruzó de brazos -no iba a espiarte, pero que imagen tienes de mi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26ea096570c31e1548e0c253d22d4457"La brisa era agradable cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, cuando estaba solo se sentía realmente "normal", entre la naturaleza, pero cuando otro humano entraba en escena la comparación era evidente, Sakura y Karin en conjunto le llenaban de confianza, y le hacían ver que no era tan diferente como su lógica le hacia ver. Su reflexión se terminó cuando de entre las ramas a lo lejos sintió el chakra de su amigo en su dirección. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8314702a9ee012e04b091b6e2f35c301"-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? y ¿Sarada?- Boruto bombardeo con preguntas, buscando a la Uchiha con insistencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b279f6cd7c1b624c8df5f0b5a513c298"-Está bañándose- dijo Mitsuki sin darle muchas vueltas, sin prever la reacción de su amigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b74818b3796c29fe812a66af9ecf482f"El rubio vio a su compañero sin su chaqueta, y sacó rápidas conclusiones, la chica debió pasar le algo vergonzoso, era más que seguro, camino a la dirección que apuntaba la espalda de Mitsuki hasta que esté le freno. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d29516673e31668b150a2e814134b2a9"-¿A dónde vas?- El albino se puso de pie, impidiéndole el paso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd36b1cf82d7c7e55e926b51c2daf4c9"-A espiarla, por supuesto. Se está bañando ¿No?- soltó como si fuera la cosa mas cotidiana de la vida, lo esquivo con agilidad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b9f93971adf67719bb48c75fae7b744d"La expresión de Mitsuki se volvió neutra y alargó el brazo tomándolo del pie y arrastrándolo donde estaba y lo inmovilizo en el suelo en silencio, sin explicarle alguna razón, o amenazarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5da3df3989e8c884f25d59538662a57f"-¡Mitsuki! ¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame!- esté no pensó que su amigo le impediría su cometido, ni en un millón de años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca8503182522f256bd1d3cc30c076590"-Esperarás aquí hasta que termine. -Siseo impávido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42c843a5f395ec29a3258b8a44ee4de8"-¡Sarada te tiene domesticado! ¡demonios que te ha estado enseñando!- esto le hirvió la cabeza Mitsuki, pero lejos de perder los estribos con su mejor amigo, le soltó el agarre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0abd8d414073cf6b7fbdd39e3814c80a"-Ella es nuestra compañera no puedes pasarla a llevar de esa manera- razonó para que desistiera por las buenas. Boruto dejó de tratar de huir y Mitsuki lo soltó totalmente, se sentó en el pasto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1430b1755e204346d23dae26c90f9a55"-En el colegio me ayudaste una vez a espiarla cuando se bañaba- le recordó Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b73a0868048a303024e530f69efc14f"Mitsuki alzó la vista, era una memoria fresca, lo recordaba muy bien. Fue en una ocasión que Boruto le llamo con la mano, esté fue corriendo sin pensarlo, le pidió que lo alzará para poder mirar por las ventanillas, se hallaban en el colegio, él lo hizo con mucho gusto, pero luego se asusto un montón, cuando escucho los gritos de las chicas, y vio correr a Boruto gritándole que corriera, era un recuerdo alegre en resumen, se divirtió mucho huyendo. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y por supuesto que ya entendía para que lo había ayudado aquella vez. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21019dcba2c783a09b1c28d2502fab61"Boruto emprendió la marcha nuevamente y fue detenido una vez más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3d75e8fbc36772821bf71fc8bd79f59"-Vamos, veamos juntos. - insistió cuando se vio inmovilizado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f913f3a46ce09a3246b0a8bd46fcae4"-¿Qué verán juntos?- un aura maligna provenía en la misma dirección que aquellas palabras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fd3a5a4a9217d29c0676092f2b454bc"La Uchiha salio de las sombras, vestida únicamente con la chaqueta de Mitsuki hecha una furia. El albino soltó a Boruto, él no había hecho nada malo, ni tenia tales intenciones, Sarada levantó el puño para golpear a Boruto, el rubio en cuanto quiso huir, Mitsuki le hizo tropezar por lo que el golpe le dio de lleno como castigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a1111b41d1ed0bcfa003cf77065c674"-¿Lavaste tu ropa?- Mitsuki le cerró un poco más la chaqueta cerca del escolte, para no distraer su propia vista y cuidar que el rubio tampoco echará un ojo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c1e9f569ad0f02ba1ac040f2a409e68"-Si, está secándose me ayudas a secar para partir lo antes posible. A los bandidos hay que entregarlos a las autoridades para terminar la misión- él chico asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de sorna a Boruto, quien lo miraba con celos. Ella confiaba plenamente en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0c919e3a55b178a66d5f9674c8aa492"Cuando la Uchiha estuvo correctamente vestida, Sarutobi Konohamaru volvió de entregar a los bandidos a las autoridades del pueblo más cercano y devuelto los objetos que se hallaron en el escondite. Entonces pudieron volver a la aldea. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88c97d1fafddb7959acad43ce981fc21"-Fue demasiado fácil- alegó Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee19ccd73530453440c1dd8ea91aa80f"-Ya sabia que te ibas a quejar luego -suspiró Sarada, pero ya lo había previsto. Salvo por su inconveniente con el lodo, no había sido una misión memorable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5ffc34ef93351ecce05c57255f30bab"-Oye Sarada ¿tienes agua?- la chica buscó en sus cosas, cuando estaba por sacar su cantimplora, Mitsuki le lanzó la suya al rubio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f94c5f7204ba4baf84743cbe25c85e3f"-Puedes quedártela- le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, Boruto la miró antes extrañado y luego bebió, estaba sediento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3ad94a4641a834842d3bb4281083664"-Mitsuki ¿y tú? No me salgas que eres un humano modificado, o artificial, o como sea que te defines a ti mismo- la Uchiha estaba muy enojada, regañándolo por desprenderse del vital elemento -¡El mes pasado te lleve a la clínica por deshidratación!- tenia las manos en la cadera e inclinaba su cara, buscando la visión de Mitsuki, que en este caso desviaba la mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b42bba556e225d207c36e65811b9f98"-Bueno eso fue... no porque no haya bebido agua durante la misión, sino en mucho tiempo. - La situación parecía incomodarle. Tomo la botella de la chica y bebió de está, hasta que Sarada se contento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e182b141e86b1a3d5f4585c42dddc1d"Boruto se les quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, los dos beben del mismo envase. Esa había sido su intención inicial, pero su amigo le arruino el plan, y luego fue recompensado con el toque indirecto de los labios de la Uchiha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b54e268e8d3607760f66f976419188ec"El joven Uzumaki al terminar el reporte de misión, se separó de inmediato del equipo, y eso que Konohamaru les había invitado a ir a comer fideos a todos, para festejar la vuelta del rubio. Llego a su casa y fue en busca de su hermano adoptado, esté sabia más al respecto, o le diría si estaban mal sus conjeturas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6d6fbafe11e577eccb980230265dac9"-No me gusta para nada como Mitsuki mira a Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21b4ffa5da326f08c5e0878e68676447"-¿No son amigos?- Kawaki estaba echado sobre el sofá de la casa de los Uzumaki, había terminado su misión en conjunto con el equipo de Hanabi. -A mi me parece normal, cuando los conocí ese bastardo, ya la mirada así, y se le quedaba observando detenidamente, como si todo lo que dijera Sarada, fuera la gran maravilla. Y era muy sobre protector ¡Ella tiene una fuerza monstruosa! no necesita que nadie la cuide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08ee7523d8df8886f471eb7518edf0f8"-Parece que si... - buscaba en su memoria las descripciones de Kawaki y tenia razón. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e94eb8cc368d499f0fb9970f203c2edd"-Creo que porque ahora no somos niños esto se hizo más evidente. Lo que es yo no me metería en su camino, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, no le tiemblan las manos a la hora de matar a alguien, ni a él, ni al suegro, muy maestro tuyo es, pero mirar a la hija con otros ojos... es mucho riesgo para una chica mimada, y mandona, como Sarada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9299ddecd364e747d20696b6d79c69cb"Hizo una mueca y Hinata lo llamó. -Kawaki ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06dc28384c2d5eec7914b749790305b6"-Voy señora- antes de salir de la sala le dio una palmada en la espalda, y le levanto el dedo del medio, enseñándole la lengua. -Hay mas chicas en la aldea, tonto, no te desanimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9839b6e4b88e8ced517d7af3afdbe26e"-¡Mamá también voy!- se repuso de inmediato. Desde la cocina la risa delicada de Hinata, se escucho seguido de un: "acabas de llegar de tu misión no quería molestarte". -Jamás molestas mamá -le dijo el con afecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d6f2878751dc2ecf6e54c0a41dbd83f"-Ah... ¿Por qué Boruto no quiso venir con nosotros?- Konohamaru suspiró largo y tendido. Tenia muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con su estudiante. Su hermanito, hacia tiempo que no le decía Konohamaru-niichan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="916d1959e2e39caba109069963f07d9b"-Creo que fue por que no lo deje espiar Sarada cuando se bañaba- dijo Mitsuki con su honestidad característica. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0818140671839213161e6db9ed47141a"-¿¡Qué intento!? ¿Qué?- el sensei escupió sus fideos por la nariz. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f4aa1f1515da3be6c2d5342ffd3d213"Sarada parecía aún molesta por el asunto, rompió varios pares de palillos hasta que se controló y los separó correctamente, finalmente dijo. -Pensé que había madurado en su viaje, son dos años de vida completamente desperdiciados. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5dcf2e5390b5fb676f05a1f4e3bcf94d"-Tal vez una invitación a comer hamburguesas no la rechace- sugirió Mitsuki. -Sake, por favor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35cd401e5ba119c12a9190f73ee24bd1"Konohamaru estaba asintiendo, cuando escucho al chico pedir alcohol, y puso el grito en el cielo. -No deberías tomar todavía, eres muy joven. - Le negaba al dueño, pero el chico sonreía feliz, por lo que el dueño le sirvió lo que pidió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60038ede251fa227ca41e189c6e96006"-Mi padre me dio permiso. - Argumentó muy seguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f7a0d95eee47d334fcb615a44de0517"-Sensei ¿es en serio? se acaba de dar cuenta que bebe alcohol ¿qué cree que beben con Kawaki? cuando nos invita en su día de paga ¿Agua?- la chica se burló. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1116f76e723b769b146a012481ba3932"-Por eso encontraba que la cuenta era muy elevada.- Lloriqueó un rato por su dinero, hasta que se animó y pidió alcohol- Sake para mi también. Cuando seas un adulto tendremos un enfrentamiento de quien bebe más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e0a532520170726db89f5ecaedcdafb"Sarada se tomo el caldo de su tazón de una vez, pensando en todas esas veces que había presenciado los encuentro de borrachos de Kawaki y Mitsuki, como los dos abusaban de su condición de humanos "modificados", y no sabían de resacas, pero Shikadai ya les había advertido que quizás solo eran tolerantes al alcohol por ser jóvenes, y eso no les duraría para siempre, que en determinada edad iban a padecer de todos los males, que ellos burlaban en estos momentos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25050a1b7ef5997ee3da689936278818"Sacó su celular y llamo a su amiga -Hola Chou chou, mañana no tengo trabajo ¿quieres ir de compras mañana?, hum si ¿por qué no? claro, hasta mañana. - Luego alzó el teléfono y sacó una foto donde salían los tres comiendo y bebiendo, para luego publicarlo -Yo haré que Boruto se arrepienta de habernos rechazado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df6524d089c5c5adb9a8639e04ef65da"Su mano vibro de inmediato, era Kawaki que alegaba que debieron invitarlo también. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3e102eb15d3d0f810a2d3cccca76d31"Terminados sus ramen y la bebida para acompañar, cada quien pago lo suyo, ya que el sensei quedo que los invitaría a los cuatro la próxima vez. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b8fd9d39c08eedde2206c2e4768ba37"-Konohamaru sensei la próxima vez podríamos hacer la competencia. - La idea de Mitsuki, le pareció perfecta a Konohamaru. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a20f468237f3def743471de8b6afecc"-Claro que si. - Acepto de inmediato. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ec555f2d1f7c32616cb2898c21e8427"-Y se supone que es el adulto responsable- bufó Sarada. -Asegúrese de estar recién pagado- advirtió sabiamente. -¿Me acompañas? Arashi tiene ganas de verte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ea2abe109b680aef4a2787af9d4906d"Mitsuki Asintió -me queda de camino. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe2128cab252563f1861fa098c1ef051"-¡Oh cierto Mitsuki! no te he dado nada por tu casa nueva. - Se golpeó la frente por haberlo olvidado. -Tengo que comprar te algo ¿Qué te falta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eee40ae948177eb24f8f32c308b3809d"Sarada levanto la mano -yo me encargo de eso, tengo una lista de regalos, se la enviaré a su teléfono, o le entregaré en papel como prefiera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac38bc57997409b0a30ff80f896beca8"Konohamaru le puso la mano en la cabeza para elogiarla -Sarada, tú siempre estás preparada, ojalá encuentre a una chica así pronto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a75f0adea8981599b9eff926fbbe42"-¿Y qué pasa con Hanabi sensei?- dijo Mitsuki dando en el blanco. El sonrojo en el ninja adulto no se hizo esperar, incomodando lo por completo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a66059fc439c5684f81b8ae22b22de92"Se despidieron de su sensei y se fueron caminando tranquilamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="138b64a1eb94713413e9d1fda4a82ed1"-¿También ibas a espiar?- tenia el ceño fruncido. Interrogándolo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ce98bfd0049eb6a059b2886a896ac75"-No. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca728f7fa24a2a0550f5cafce90562ec"-¿Seguro? -insistió tenia que estar muy segura primero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8955282d8de6883937cb387d5dbe501b"-Si, no necesito espiar a nadie. Cuando llegue el momento veré a la mujer más hermosa en esta aldea, desnuda para mi- tenia una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3360f947f471309ef8a3eec2d2c2f8dd"La chica se quedó pestañeando como si "su" Mitsuki no fuera capaz de dichas palabras. -Vaya pero cuanto ego ¡Mira lo vas desparramando!- apuntó en suelo y esté miró por reflejo. -¿Quién diría que saldrías con una cosa así? no fue ayer cuando me dijiste muy apenado que las mujeres contagiaban a los hombres una horrible enfermedad, que los hacia actuar como idiotas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="647eaa9536efe604c2869e2cd5947a1b"El albino aguardo silencio, eso fue muy ingenuo de su parte, pero ahora le parecía algo vergonzoso. Al llegar a casa de los Uchiha, la menor de estos salto sobre su hermana para besarla, y luego pidió cambio de brazos, trepando por encima a Mitsuki, les hacia toda clase de preguntas sobre las misiones, sumamente interesada en volverse una ninja como ellos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab23ddb2cd63b11780e8db22324388d9"Sakura fue la segunda en recibirlos. -¿Ya comieron?- tenia su delantal puesto, mientras situaba los puestos en la mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4bd82ff65afc95c5cc36240668f4df4"-Si, mamá comimos con Kohamaru sensei- explicó Sarada y fue a ayudar a su mamá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dc6afd073a822c59e1de8672701732c"-Tenemos que hablar- dijo a Sasuke a Mitsuki antes de saludarlo, el chico bajo a Arashi, quien estaba molesta por la intervención. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d23162cf604939f9105843d9c2290ae"Cerca del medio día, al siguiente día, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba a paso veloz, delante de Mitsuki rumbo al edificio del Hokage, y es que tenia mucho que ver con el asunto del día anterior. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b04e16295cdf4d628524a8d4f9d3fc9"-Sigue sin tenerme confianza. -aventuró una conversación con el líder del clan Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="028f54b6c45e5689a5935553702c6241"-Por supuesto. Sobretodo no me fió de ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="215f401d8fcc77cbff6938978a37763c"-He cumplido mi palabra hasta ahora- trató de negociar como hacia habitualmente. La mirada asesina del Uchiha no se hizo esperar, pero Mitsuki no se inmutó, a estás alturas no le importaba como lo mirará. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29e57fc7b33527b7fa8d1a5464c6dcf1"-Lo se- no parecía menos molesto, pero debía admitir que hasta ahora la promesa seguía intacta, le cambio el tema. - Sarada dice que te pones violento en ocasiones con otros ninjas de tú edad- no quería interrogarlo, cuestionar al chico, era difícil y extenuante, más para él que no era alguien de muchas palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0148db8c5048017e2031ae2a1dc4166"-Eh tenido mis diferencias- la mirada de Sasuke le hizo ver que no le preguntaría de nuevo. -Ayer me dijeron que había sido domesticado por su hija. -El Uchiha comprendió por donde venían las afrentas que tenia el chico con el resto de chicos de su edad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="076d22dc1a7a70667915ca7f441802b8"Los dos detuvieron el paso y se miraron, hasta que emprendieron el paso, esta vez Mitsuki se puso a su lado -¿Qué parte de ti está domesticada?- soltó el sarcasmo Sasuke, cuando lo tuvo a su par. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="937bce6f2b001b11fd15884ee64016bd"En ese momento a instantes de entrar al edificio, una Chou chou salvaje les gritó -¡Dame un hijo!- a todo pulmón, los dos se petrificaron, cuando salieron del shock, buscaron a la persona que les dedicó esas palabras, la Akemichi, pero eran los únicos que estaban allí. Shikamaru se asomó por una de las ventanas del edificio -¡Chou chou deja de gritar barbaridades! o ¡Te acusaré con tu padre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1edea6ce0ae48f520eac1c54a93afbe"A Mitsuki le dio un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, y abrió la puerta refugiándose dentro del edificio, como si fuese un campo de fuerza, o una barrera anti gordas locas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bf285c80cf4c5002e3dafca89ea8bb5"-Las chicas a está edad dan más miedo que cualquier enemigo- aportó el moreno, con una actitud más tranquila, totalmente confiado que el ofrecimiento era para la serpiente junto a él. No recordaba que las adolescentes en su generación estuvieran tan locas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07bba97a40ef4ff1b60c0fc96b15ecfc"Cuando terminaron de hablar con el séptimo, los dos se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento, a la que asistirían desde que Mitsuki era un niño, pero Kawaki los intercepto con urgencia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b5b1263e7e5766ab8b46f0b5fa79df6"-¡Vaya si es Mitsuki y el viejo de Sarada! ¡Buenas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec4166135c32c8b0b3311a9dd2e809c9"Mitsuki se giró para ver que cara que estaba poniendo Sasuke, pero esté no caía fácil en las provocaciones del adolescente. -Lo alcanzaré pronto. - le dijo el albino para que no lo esperará, pero el adulto no se movió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f959e0cbe47b6d62a5753ac4d8ddbc0"-Oye no quedamos que iríamos al parque, Shikadai te está esperando para jugar shogi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="049c82694bb32aa0543b9bff57a7fcb2"-Surgió algo importante- dijo Mitsuki, era secreto y lo único que podría decir hasta llegado el momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cae4260b398eb235b9cc966ab9437dc"Entendía de las misiones secretas perfectamente, él ya había asistido a una, por su habilidad de kama, en ausencia de Boruto y porque él tenia un control mayor que el rubio.-Hmm- se le acercó un poco para que el Uchiha no escuchará lo que tenia que decirle con urgencia -Boruto se le va a declarar a Sarada está tarde. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="840f11857879de6e54e4005fa92bc4ad"-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó Mitsuki con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en el pecho, pero Kawaki alzó los hombros dándole menos importancia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09e6e090b6377455d26596e69e029109"-Yo ya cumplí con decirte ¡Maldición! ahora tendré que jugar yo con el aburrido de Shikadai!- Camino rumbo al parque, para ir con los chicos, y le dedicó el dedo medio de espaldas, sin voltearse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e8c486e346f956d7097607080c85623"-Pensar de vez en cuando no te hará mal- le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchará, se paró al lado del Uchiha que iba a usar su técnica espacial -perdón por la demora. Por cierto a ¿cuál prefiere como yerno a Boruto o a mi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25116a1446ff779b3b98729215c9d066"Fueron llevados al lugar de siempre. Había preguntado, y si, esperaba una respuesta positiva del Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bd930e6737fdf4dbec30c8b6c02972f"-Me habían han dicho que sueles preguntar impertinencias, pero esto es mucho. -Se puso en actitud ofensiva y ataco primero. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	11. Chapter 11 Salida de chicas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ee07bb954a98f77227eb20f0ddf6e58"Sarada como era habitual, llego antes al encuentro y se compró un batido para esperar a su amiga, buscó una sombra y tomo asiento, luego de unos momentos de espera vio a Himawari pasar por ahí y le hizo señas, la adorable chica se acercó con su hermosa sonrisa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d500099783a0872c668d9ffbb158b037"-Hola Sarada- la Uchiha apreciaba todo lo que había crecido la niña y es que a su edad estaba muy desarrollada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e8004fe4dd39ea6e8246c15ac26c88b"-Hola Hima ¿Qué haces?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="232e6abcba117be74a08f9150164419f"-Estaba entrenando en casa con el abuelo y mi tía- explicó. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="947ddd424572f82f0a7d1f7f3d0b2d8c"-Quieres acompañarme a comprar, necesito hacer unas cosas y parece que me plantaron- dijo con una expresión muy decepcionada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86cfdbc162782f0e9c7807fe7f4beee8"-Uhm bueno... ¿puedo ir a bañarme antes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="102efb8c3d4485a4d8bca983318665cd"-Claro, por supuesto puedo esperar- la niña agito su mano y se fue corriendo. La Uchiha suspiró -parece que Shikadai tenia razón, los alimentan con algo en esa casa. -Miró su pecho con decepción, dio un sorbo a su batido y se puso cómoda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96599a4a57172536abb7e38fe141930f"En algún momento se quedo dormida y fue despertada por las manos de la niña que ya había vuelto. Se puso de pie de pronto sorprendida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f5e0797298c0fd6727634323b71ff0e"-Volví- dijo con su tierna cara. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b748b08bcf717b4df8381c12c83d9cc2"-Gracias por volver, había quedado con Chou chou pero nunca llego- a estas alturas la chica no iba a llegar. Caminaron al centro comercial enfrente de donde estaban. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebd9611883c24fa1f0c01171540972b6"Antes de entrar Chou chou apareció corriendo sin aliento -¡espérenme! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f406e816a0124760d25b45946a453b3"-¿Quieres más tiempo?- dijo muy indignada Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1eba8241f56270a992eee178e96fb5b"-Ah es que me encontré con un chico super caliente en el camino ¡es tan guapo!- antes que siguiera Sarada comenzó a caminar, todos los días se encontraba con un chico, del cual se enamoraba, y hablaba durante horas de lo maravilloso que era. - ...Se está dejando crecer el cabello, y esos músculos que luce debajo de la ropa holgada que se pone para ocultarlos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="278cc5accc2d80d4c0162cd71c76a716"-¿Qué necesitas comprar?- preguntó Himawari, un poco sonrojada por los detalles de Chou chou, en su cabeza esa descripción calzaba hasta cierto punto con un chico, que vivió bajo su techo, y que no era su hermano precisamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34ef5eec756f927751d2afeeb8e61313"-Ropa interior, mamá amenazó que me iba a botar la que ya tengo, porque es muy anticuada- suspiró- a mi me gusta pero ya no me queda del todo bien. Necesito de una buena opinión femenina. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="180c34be9852875e3dac0769f8ce3a67"-Por eso no traes a Mitsuki, te veo seguido haciendo compras con él- dijo la niña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7f07f3e8e61f89c6c5a44e0d5cf1dc0"-Comprábamos lo esencial para su casa, pero si, suelo arrastrarlo aquí contra su voluntad, no le gusta salir a comprar ropa, es por eso que mi mamá hace sus compras por él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a037eb0980f2d86f927b3316a21a45e"La niña rió, en casa tanto Boruto como Kawaki no dejan que su madre, Hinata les vista, ambos con un estilo definido hacían sus propias compras. Ella en cambio aún iba con su madre pero le estaba dando un poco de vergüenza. -¿Yo podría venir contigo desde ahora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81ab4b18a65c63c26ac62f4196fa3b86"-Claro que si, cuando quieras -la animo Sarada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ce8a15f263c8bce856a0c37cfc5a39b"-¡... Ah y su trasero! podría darle un mordisco en las nalgas- las otras dos chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par, con aquella exclamación. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="876e07e78fd5f3982c31f3b93b793a3a"-Ya, ya, tanta maravilla ¿de quién estamos hablando?- Sarada le preguntó al fin un poco interesada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c443a3a110aa67061e2a9adaa0cfbb4b"-Y le pedí un hijo. -La chica se sonrojo y llevo sus manos las mejillas mientras se contoneaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e7c91c1828ede2e9ed5346a82b3de91"-¡Chou chou! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿estás loca? y ¿si era un degenerado? te puedes meter en serios problemas - Sarada la zarandeó hasta que perdió la paciencia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ac8e480ee64e5be79d8f10c9e252168"-No me dijo que no -dijo con una sonrisa y la baba escurrió fuera de su boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2c4db5baa5ceccc017974fc4690c99e"La Uchiha vio a la pequeña Uzumaki terriblemente avergonzada y la tomo de la mano, llevándola a comprar de una buena vez esa ropa interior, al terminar, Sarada invito a comer helado a Himawari para recompensarla por su ayuda, ya que Chou chou siguió divagando sobre su relación, con su amor callejero. Sarada llevó a Himawari para que se probará ropa y luego de ayudarla a escoger varios conjuntos, compraron el que más le gustaba a la niña. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed867f94b7d37760b648dcf84464929b"-Un momento tengo una llamada- dijo Sarada. - ¿Kawaki? no ¿porque?.. estoy bien... -Al escuchar el nombre Chou Chou se colgó de Sarada para oír mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40f327efa5d4ae2047df820cac91796f"-¡Dile a ese engreído que ya no me interesa que estoy con otro en este momento! -gritó Chou chou sobre la oreja de Sarada, la que se voltio para no interrumpir la llamada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c24ebc229d129c14344afbb9c4349bc5"-Chou chou, me corto- La Uchiha intento devolver el llamado pero no le contesto. -¡Pudo ser importante! es muy raro que Kawaki me llame. -Se quedo pensativa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecfa624627ea687631a7057b184dad57"-Si era importante volverá a llamar- dijo Himawari. -Sarada ¿Cómo es él en el equipo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c18c9e830308134a0e5c3e26f8188a6a"-¿Kawaki? bueno es fuerte, diligente, un poco rudo y muy grosero- suspiró con una amarga mueca- demasiado grosero, pero por dentro muy en el fondo del pozo séptico que tiene por corazón es noble. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9563f63a70b1f474f83ec35f3cc8befd"La niña sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente. Para ella había sido hasta hace muy poco un hermano más, pero desde que esté evito que Inojin la besará en el parque contra su voluntad, estaba viéndolo con otros ojos, lo encontraba genial y apuesto, entre otras cosas. La Uchiha intuyó lo que estaba pasando, pero la pequeña Himawari desde un tiempo que estaba enamorada de Inojin, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd6e3bb2fc1b8746250214a9dec0ef83"-¿Ya no te gusta Inojin?- preguntó Sarada, le tocó la espalda y espero que respondiera pero la chica estaba muy ruborizada. -Ah, maldición me estoy poniendo como Mitsuki, no tengo filtro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f729b02b1744515e9d9c6d3a3a344ef"-¡Ah es tan bello!- Sarada le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su amiga, que seguía en su estado de doncella enamorada, flechada y embarazada mentalmente con un amor unilateral./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36b5503ae630018065edc8dd56cb7238"-Descuida no es de mi incumbencia. Pero si hubiera algo en lo que te podría ayudar, verás llevo mucho tiempo de experiencia tratando con idiotas, si necesitas algo estoy para ayudar. -Le dedicó una sonrisa para brindarle confianza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17b27c1376daf8486a981017a1103e6c"Al cabo de unos minutos de comer helado la niña se envalentono. -Quisiera... saber ¿qué tipo de chicas le gustan? y ¿si está saliendo con alguien? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="991cc24eeb1d930bffe4528ac24d238f"-La ultima la se, no, no está saliendo con nadie. Por la otra tendría que preguntarle directamente o hacer que alguien más pregunte por mi y evitar que se de cuenta que estoy sacando le información, el bruto es demasiado perspicaz. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd716697086dab3db013a5f543b99503"-¡Ey chicas! ¿vamos a mi casa?- la enamoradiza salio de su fantasías minutos antes que empezara su drama de televisión. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="809c351042418e7c20ba8e13b8f0b682"Las otras dos se miraron y asintieron poniéndose en marcha de inmediato, de camino compraron golosinas. La casa de Chou chou era muy tradicional, de apariencia antigua, perteneciente al antiguo clan Akemichi, pero acogedora, la anfitriona fue directo a lo que venia, encendiendo el televisor, su programa estaba empezando lanzo unos cojines para que las demás se pusieran cómodas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64ec3aab6eb017b6d55c61f63ad5070a"Sarada se sentó y vio la melosa historia de amor televisivo, hasta que empezó a hacer caras de asco, llegado a los comerciales, Chou chou quien no había desviado la vista en ningún momento del monitor regaño a su amiga. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39c74997a6877c0d2d88d651f2211aff"-¿Qué caras son esas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31fe6566b3e6c13dd737b85d15cd1c4a"-¿Cómo que caras? esa historia es ridícula- le enseñó los brazos - me saldrá urticaria con tantos besos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73d3721b18dc64d47aba20f63042b6f5"-A mi me parece linda- Himawari dijo - no es especialmente buena, pero no esta mal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93bea0f02c68b0b0a04eb08a9162082b"-¡Ves Sarada! Hima tiene el corazón de una lady y me entiende.- Le hizo un desprecio inflo sus mejillas molesta. La Uchiha quiso disculparse pero la Akemichi no había terminado todavía -Quieres ser el próximo Hokage pero aún tienes mucho que vivir y disfrutar- la tomo de la ropa arrastrándola hasta la entrada de la casa- ¡Así que ve y búscate un novio!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07c45f27848c628a7f2ea4e97140e211"La morena con coletas lanzo a su amiga a la calle y cerró la puerta, Sarada quedó en shock botada en el suelo en plena calle, se levantó cuando salio de su estado mental, y comenzó a golpear la puerta de la casa de su amiga, pero está no le abrió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d856b0dc0940c12325a654bc3ec0c9c"-¡Chou chou! ¡ábreme! me voy a disculpar contigo y veré tu serie de porquería. -golpeó más fuerte la puerta, pero la madera crujió y dejo de golpearla. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era romper el frontis de la casa de su mejor amiga. -¡Devuélveme mis compras entonces! ¡me largo! ¡no necesito un novio para hacerme Hokage!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeaa95780cd682c8407fb7167c4d2bdd"Una ventana se abrió y lanzó las bolsas de la Uchiha por la ventana, desparramándose por toda la calle la ropa interior de la chica, pantaletas de encajes por todos lados. Himawari salio por una ventana para despedirse -¡Sarada! nos vemos otro día ¡lo lamento mucho! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2187d6550b2a0cb33655ed18042c808"-Si, nos vemos- dijo Sarada completamente humillada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e41e5400b047f0afcccc9ebdad217eab"-Mi papá nos tuvo a nosotros antes de volverse el Hokage, y lo paso muy bien con mamá cuando eran adolescentes. Lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b74e30c228a3aa713f26f2523f067624"Al recoger toda su ropa se fue con sus cosas a casa, pateando piedras, no entendía esa manía que tenia últimamente todos, reprochando le que era una amargada, que buscará novio, que se divirtiera más. Estaba bien como estaba, sola, tenia a Mitsuki que le hacia compañía, no necesitaba un novio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff9aa30360c96db6bae30bb9c13e188b"Al llegar a casa buscó a su padre y no lo encontró, mandó un mensaje a su madre, pero no le contestó su pregunta, por el contrario le pidió ir a buscar a Arashi. Dejó sus compras en su habitación, y reviso su cajón de ropa interior el cual estaba vació, se alivio de no postergar la compra para otro día, de lo contrario ahora estaría en un apuro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1a884ff10da3bd745ccba4b814746ff"-Papá anda muy misterioso, apuesto que va partir a otra misión pronto- suspiró y se hizo de ánimos para salir por su hermana. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b657785728daec771dcb926c0cd963e"Llego en un santiamén a recoger a su hermana del jardín de infantes, al saltar por los techos, no era su estilo, viajar así, pero los chicos siempre usaban esos atajos, y termino por acostumbrarse. Su hermana estaba con su bolsito rojo, en su espalda esperando de la mano de la cuidadora, la ultima niña en ser retirada, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"genial/em, pensó Sarada, saludo a la mujer y extendió la mano para llevase a su hermana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd9e60ffab4aaed45cce11ba1a730d93"-¿Hoy no viene el hermano?- preguntó la cuidadora. Su sonrisa era agradable, esto molesto ligeramente a Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4df331d94715f1dc3a6e093cdcc59d6f"-No, está ocupado hoy, yo también soy la hermana- dijo Sarada escuetamente. Lo usual era que Mitsuki recogiera a Arashi, mientras ella hacia la cena. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="098b06632f02d99ee145dbbba9c90eb3"-Bueno entonces- dejo ir a Arashi- es una lastima, él siempre llega temprano y juega un rato con los demás niños. -Esto ultimo llamo la atención de la Uchiha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cedd678cac6e450d6413aa30e235920e"-¿En serio? yo creí que solo le gustaba jugar con Arashi- La mujer se rió y sacó su teléfono, enseñándole varias fotos, donde salia jugando con otros niños. -Vaya también le tomaron fotos... Disculpe casi olvido informarle que, estos días vendrá mi padre, o yo a buscar a Arashi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f35ea5ce91fd06c6b067fa505a348e4"-¿Su padre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cb8cef9af95cb633651701366123f93"-Cabello negro, metro ochenta y algo, muy serio, poco hablador- La Uchiha vio una reacción extraña en la mujer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d08980753f407afe2704620d7b52386"- Informaré al resto de las cuidadoras, que ese hombre no era un pervertido- a Sarada se le cayó la cara de la vergüenza. Explicó apropiadamente y difundió una foto de su padre para que no lo fueran a encasillar como pervertido otra vez. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bd32b170ac43caebf4176bb652e0613"De regreso en casa dejó a su hermana viendo el televisor, y comenzó a preparar la cena, cuando armo todo, y solo debía esperar los tiempo de cocción llamo a Chou chou para disculparse, había pensado las cosas en frió, y la discusión había sido un sinsentido, pero no le contestó, quería arrojar el artefacto lejos, pero se contuvo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13d83899d47d378f35933cf5cd394079"Golpearon a la puerta y salio corriendo para ver si se trataba de su amiga, con mucha ilusión, al abrir se decepcionó no era quien ella esperaba, era Boruto. -Hola- dijo desanimada tomándose de un brazo para salvaguardarse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7be6066889b694823341c63144c42ef4"-Sarada tengo algo muy importante que decirte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4f9084102065ed91889525f410d5e39"La chica limpio las manos en su delantal y alzó una ceja -estoy ocupada ¿es urgente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1561a60ed0f37ba4d917b7d78670c7a"-Para mi lo es. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc88c04b18a378fbab4f0b51d0161b9a"-Entonces puedes esperar a mañana, tenemos que ir con Konohamaru sensei y podemos hablar antes de eso. - Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio puso el pie en el camino trancando la puerta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="752642a12b1e685d56bdb177bf7e9e58"-Por favor -Insistió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e630a11117a5ed3579b55f1608b1f4cc"-Espera un momento iré a apagar las ollas. -La Uchiha dejo la puerta abierta y el rubio esperó pacientemente a que volviera en la entrada. Arashi se asomó a ver quien estaba con su hermana, al no reconocer quien era apagó el televisor y se fue de la sala a buscar algo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80dbe5b095662906879ff1f032db9317"-¿Esa es tu hermana?- preguntó Boruto con una sonrisa a Sarada, el no la conocía, solo la vio de bebé un par de veces. La chica asintió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7b2225b161c77fb1de41e2a310ffe26"-Bien ¿qué quieres?- seguía molesta por lo de ayer, y no se le iba a olvidar en un buen tiempo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5e43f208655bd80bd3c0f797d27bf7d"-Sarada yo... Yo- en ese momento le sonó el teléfono a la Uchiha. Era Kawaki otra vez. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fe7558be6374fb09789c679b372a83c"-Maldición se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para hacer el día mas difícil- corto la llamada. -¡Habla de una vez! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42c31d7ea17886e0868513ee0727f127"-¡Tú me gustas Sarada! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!- Boruto estaba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, más no podía verla a los ojos. El sonido de llamada entrante en el teléfono de Sarada seguía sonando con insistencia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2438fcdc3579c94215ad1c285a061659"Sarada se quedó de pie de la puerta mirando a Boruto, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mente analítica sacaba cuentas una, y otra vez, recuerdos aparecían como fuegos artificiales inundando su mente, y nublando su juicio, encogiendole el corazón, se sentía abatida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1cb83be9657bb7dcdc2c9500efc14cdc"-¿Qué me dices? ¿saldrás conmigo?- Al no oír una respuesta de está, la tomo de la mano empujándola fuera de la casa -¿Sarada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79c2cbc00b2b541a40b59eb1ce36cc46"Estaba nerviosa, le temblaban los pies, y no paraba de insistir, Boruto sin darle tregua, cuando la volvió a empujar para fuera vio esa pequeña mata de pelos negros, con el escobillon de la casa. y le dio de lleno en la cara Boruto, con fuerza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f19835b4dfcf694a104797070fc1671a"-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ya verás cuando llegue mi hermano te echará a patadas!- Arashi agitaba el escobillon expulsando a Boruto de la casa, en esté momento Sarada, le quitó la mano que la tenia sujeta, y contestó el infernal teléfono que no dejó de sonar en ningún momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2347b3804acb14fd3a37b6ab97acca4c"-Después te llamo estoy ocupada- le dijo Kawaki. A tientas le quitó la escoba a su hermana quien continuaba expulsando a Boruto, como si fuera un espíritu maligno. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be6a0fa2b4e0edc13112ee307c21a111"-¡Sarada por favor se mi novia!- gritó Boruto tan fuerte, que fácilmente los vecinos escucharían al interior de sus casas. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la adolescente, mientras tomaba las manitas de su hermana, que ahora lanzaba patadas y gruñía, también le retumbaba en el cerebro la frase que le grito su amiga "Búscate un novio". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b72923b59b4877f97143e285676ff4ba"-¡No!- Gritó la niña -¡mamá dice que ya tiene a mi hermano!- Arashi aprovechó la altura que le proporciono el agarre de su hermana, para patearlo mas arriba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0393078a0fc61df2bf9e7cf8f0d44729"Sus mejillas ardían, y comenzó a tartamudear -Yo... bueno yo... quiero decir. -El rubio era atractivo, y no era completamente un caso perdido, podía considerarlo, pero solo había vuelto hace dos días, y luego pasaba esto. Desconcertada, confundida y vulnerable emocionalmente, así mismo la había pillado la confesión de Boruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce136c11f858756c7467ca64d8c9192d"-¿Qué haces aquí Boruto?- La luz del atardecer que se colaba por la abertura de la puerta, fue bloqueada por la sombra de Mitsuki, quien apareció de la nada detrás de Boruto, esté otro se había plantado en frente, y muy cerca de Sarada, a pesar de que Arashi le tenia las piernas peladas por tantas patadas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a63aa244dd790412cf5fc50b16c43847"¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo molesto Boruto. No iba dejar pasar esta interrupción, ya se había interpuesto antes, dos veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45b2357ecf46c10bfa4d9343ddd31323"-Estoy cuidando de lo que me pertenece- dijo con su voz calmo, pero tenia el ceño fruncido. Se agacho y le sonrió a Arashi la que dejó de patalear, y se entró a la casa corriendo con una sonrisa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7808eb5f6ff91f3c94c7ec71d6c5b464"Traía varios rasguños y magulladuras, dio tres paso enfrente de Sarada empujando a Boruto a un lado, con la mano, quitando lo de su camino, la Uchiha no retrocedió y al ver a Mitsuki allí se le pasaron los nervios de hace un momento, volviendo a la normalidad, estaba completamente habituada a la cercanía del albino. Quien una vez dentro de la casa cerró la puerta dando de bruces a Boruto por el portazo, necesitaba un poco de privacidad con ella, ahora mismo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0732dcade148d323eb981ef1cbf7746e"-No tengo mucho tiempo hasta que tu padre me encuentre, así que ¿Qué ibas a responder?- Parecía furioso, lo podía sentir en la piel la chica, pero su cara no denotaba nada, absolutamente ninguna emoción. Sarada guardó silencio, sentía que estaba traicionando de alguna forma un sentimiento, muy guardado dentro de ella, con solo pensar que estuvo apunto de aceptar la oferta del rubio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5734b281101682865e90d12b7f5f134e"Sin una respuesta vocal, Mitsuki ya sabia lo que había pensado, y a punto de hacer la Uchiha en su ausencia, la tomo de la cintura y la giró empotrando la en la puerta, levantándola ligeramente hasta tenerla frente a su cara, aspiró el aroma del cabello de la chica, y hundió su cara en su cuello, se quedó quieto resistiendo las ganas terribles que se apoderaban de él, lentamente de besarle y morderla, mostrarle a Boruto que ella era suya. Tal vez no tenia una gran "voluntad", como ellos dos, un sueño maravilloso, una meta esplendida y noble, pero también tenia el suyo, y ese era lograr el amor de Sarada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e99ac7daa3ea37a6066eea4206c5cb0f"Los golpes en la puerta de Boruto, para que abriera la puerta, retumbaban en la espalda de la Uchiha, estaba siendo acorralada por dos chicos en este momento, sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, los chicos más cercanos en su vida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be66fac3a64a8307a74616208a7c1ecf"-Yo te amo Sarada, desde hace tiempo y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta, para que estés lista. No quiero presionarte. -Susurro con desesperó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7050a69b9c4eb153f46b3a8c89803874"-Me estás presionando, justo ahora- dijo ella en un hilo de voz. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d6d8529bbbe5c3e779375e93fc7f5a7"-Lo se, lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarme al ver a Boruto cerca de ti. -Salio de su cuello para verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaban. Parecía suplicarle en el instante de silencio, se veía terriblemente afectado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8bab538c269068f88c4c6cdb4517f5b"Lo más impredecible ocurrió, Sarada lo tomo del rostro y lo besó de manera tierna, dulce, iba a rechazarlo con cariño, como le decía su cerebro que hiciese, lo que sentía por él era amor fraterno, nada más que eso. La Uchiha no tenia ese afecto, que Mitsuki estaba buscando en ella, pero el albino no se dio por perdido, buscó los labios de la chica, los mordía para que abriera la boca para quejarse, buscando la profundidad, y la pasión de Sarada, hasta que logro hacerla gemir, interpuso su rodilla entre las piernas de está, para levantar la unos centímetros de suelo. Los ojos de ella se entreabrieron con un fulgor que nunca había sentido hasta ahora, lo empujó con violencia, tirándolo al suelo, le lanzó unos Kunai para inmovilizarlo, y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, le quitó el cabello de la cara y lo tomo del cuello de la ropa para a traerlo a ella, y darle un beso con lengua hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Cuando estuvo satisfecha se puso de pie, con los labios rojos por la fricción del beso anterior, abrió la puerta donde aún estaba Boruto esperando por una respuesta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b9eb620be26d61169744be9b5453c8c"-No puedo ser tu novia Boruto, no corresponderé nunca a tus sentimientos. -Dijo seca, tajante y determinada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b279eea18c276030fa048fe743afd041"Boruto agacho la vista y alcanzó a ver a Mitsuki sacando los Kunai de su ropa, por que estaba enganchado en el suelo, con la ropa floja y aturdido. Ni él se explicaba que estaba haciendo la chica en es mismo instante, como si no fuera suficiente la tensión entre los tres, entró Sasuke en la sala y se llevó a Mitsuki arrastras de la casa, desapareciendo con su técnica. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14233e315af58c2deb83766a024768d8"-¿Estás saliendo con Mitsuki?- preguntó confuso Boruto, cuando desaparecieron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b600b84737f9593f5973a21978c7db21"-No- dijo demasiado seria como para contradecirla. -Pero no puedo rechazar sus sentimientos, no quiero perder a Mitsuki, quiero que permanezca siempre conmigo, su lugar es a mi lado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fe6d983f8f39f4c98aad58ef279847e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
